Kaijugan Battle Brawlers
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: Video game AU. Shirogane Hiroshima, Or Shiro as he prefers to be called is a boy who loves Bakugan, is a popular YouTuber, and also is hugely into Japanese Kaiju, namely Godzilla. But when those very monsters come to him in the form of Bakugan, and he finds that he can feel their power changing him, how will he fair? Will he be corrupted, or grow stronger? Video game AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bakugan the battle begins!

(Play Bakugan battle Brawlers opening theme remixed with Godzilla orchestra theme)

"What are you gonna do?

(Dan and Shirō stand across from each other in a battlefield, gate cards in their hands.)

The odds are stacked against you

(The two look at each other as they yell and throw down their cards and Bakugan orbs.)

Back against the wall. Gotta give it your all (Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh)

(The bakugan spheres as Drago emerged and roared before the king of monsters himself, Godzilla rose and bellowed as the dimension shook under his power.)

This is the final stand (Ah ah ah ah ahhhh)

(There's an image of several Bakugan, a reaper, robotallion, and siege, as well as several Kaiju, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, And so many others.)

The powers in your hand

(Darkness flowed as Masquerade and a boy with a mask on his right eyes rose as both bared dark grins)

Two worlds Collide, on the inside

(A battle scene between Drago, teamed with Tigrerra and Godzilla plays out as they charge on two gate cards.)

You gotta fight for what's right

(Godzilla faces Space Godzilla, Destroyah and a skeletal humanoid monster as he bellows while his body exploded red.)

Before it's gone, gone, gone

(Shiro and dan yell as they raise their ability cards in their hands and slam them down on the ground.)

This is Bakugan!

(The title appears as a Godzilla roar shakes the title until the scene goes black)

(In an unknown hyperspace.)

A vast void surrounded a large purple sphere of lightning which had large white dragon inside it, flapping its wings as it roared, floating in front of the orb, a green skinned and purple haired man stood in front of it as a purple orb the size of a bowling ball in his hand.

"Finally, the silent orb is complete." The man spoke proudly with evil in his tone. "Now all Bakugan, will bow to me! Hahaha!"

(Meanwhile on Monster Island in another alternate universe.)

Monster Island, a sacred, yet dangerous place. Humans are known to keep distance form this island, for there lived large monsters the people of japan called Kaiju. They come in different shapes and sizes, developing powerful abilities far beyond their own imagination. However, one in particular, rules them all, and has been for over 60 years.

The beast stood 60 meters tall, weight 90,000 tons and bared the form of a lizard on two legs, it had dark coal scales and spines on its back. This incredible monster was named Godzilla, the King of the monsters, one of the oldest and legendary Kaiju to ever exist.

The mighty beast was sleeping in his cave before a sound woke him up. He growled slightly as he stood. "What is making that racket?" he growled in the Kaiju language. He stepped out from his cave and was surprised to see his son, godzilla Jr, who happens to be the prince of the kaiju race. The young kaiju was developing in his teenage year, now eager to become as strong as his father.

The spines developing on his back glowed slightly blue before he fired a smaller version of his fathers most powerful move, the atomic breath, which was made of pure radiating energy. The blue beam blasted through the trees and hit a nearby boulder as it blasted into a hundreds of pieces.

The teenage Kaiju turned to his dad. "Like that pops? It's called the Atomic Slingshot."

The older kaiju chuckled and patted his head. "Impressive son, but you have a long way to go before you reach my level of power. Though it only felt like yesterday when you were just a hatchling."

"Dad…" The creature groaned.

Just then a rumble was heard from the distance and several Kaiju started stampeding away from something.

"What's going on dad?" Junior asked.

"No idea, let me ask your half brother. RODAN!" He called. A large pterodactyl kaiju flew to the two, he is Rodan, the fastest flier on the island, and one of godzilla's few oldest allies. "What is happening?"

"There's some kind of portal opening, it's ripping the far end of the island up from underground." Rodan answered. "It definitely ain't human made that's for damn sure!"

Godzilla and Junior were now curious as they started heading for the source. "Make sure the other kaiju are at a safe distance. My son and I will check this out."

"Yes sir!" The pteranodon said as he flew off.

The two walked to the source and saw that there were two portals, one in the sky and one on the ground, at the very moment, Mothra and her fairy companions were being dragged into the one in the sky along with battra.

"Mothra! Battra!" Godzilla roared as he lashed his tail and managed to snag both the female moths.

"Thank you gojira." They said. The winds picked up even stronger as they heard a roar in the sky. Looking, in the far distance was a large purple orb, containing a white dragon within.

"What in the name of…?" Godzilla gasped as the orb shot his tail and the two bug Kaiju were sent into the portal. "NO!" he tried to reach them, but they vanished.

"AH! Father!" he heard Junior as he saw him being lifted and heading for the portal as well.

"Junior!" The king roared as he chased after him, Only to be caught in the portals wake, along with all his other fellow Kaiju. When they were gone, the portals vanished and left no trace of them anywhere.

(Meanwhile in the doom dimension)

The Doom Dimension, a dark and cruel world where creatures called bakugan were lost, no hope or light anywhere. The bakugan trapped here became nothing but cold statues of rock. Corpses in a dark dusty grave.

Suddenly a red orb of light appeared from a turtle corps, then a green one, then a blue one, purple, orange, all different colors appeared from the corpses as they all collected into a large orb the size of a moon appeared, then it exploded, revealing the silhouette of a humanoid dragon as it roared and flew off into another portal.

(Meanwhile on another earth in an alternate universe.)

In a park near a fountain, two boys were ganging up on another kid who thought their skills sucked.

"No way! I wasn't making fun of you guys!" The boy defended.

"Admit it punk you were making fun of the way I Battle, right Akira?" A rather large boy said.

"That's what I heard." A young kid in a hat with a bucked tooth agreed. "What's your problem kid?"

Looking at the boy closer he was shorter than the big kid, he had an average build for a kid of seventeen, as well as green hair with red tips, green eyes, fair skin, and apparently he had oddly long canines. His attire consisted of a green short jacket, a red tank top, and a set of green pants with red patches on the knees, he also wore red sneakers, green glasses, and red fingerless gloves that reached his forearm, as well as a custom Godzilla bakupod watch.

"Nothing, I just like bakugan." the boy explained with a frown.

"Well, so do I." The large boy grinned, pounding a fist to his palm. "And now, I'm gonna show you how it's played."

The boy wanted to laugh and insult them, but decided to toy with them a second. "But...I'm new at Bakugan, I don't even know all the rules yet." Of course this was a ball face lie, it was a luring tactic he liked to use.

"Well, you're about to learn, the hard way." The big boy smirked with his arms crossed.

"Teach him a lesson Shunji." Akira cheered on with a fist pump.

"Back off Shunji!" A new voice yelled from behind them.

They turned and saw it was a kid about their age, he had a dragonoid on his left shoulder. His hair was brown while wore a yellow tank top and a red jacket with red pants and blue shoes and blue fingerless gloves.

"Wha!? Dan!? This is none of your Business! Get lost!" Shunji shouted.

The boy flicked his thumb across his nose as the green haired boy looked at him in surprise. "Holy shit! Dan from the Bakugan Brawlers? You're all over the 'net!"

"Glad that we have some fans." Dan chuckled. "So, you want some help taking this guy down?"

"Are you Serious?! That would be awesome!" This time he wasn't lying.

"No problem, I'll show you some of my old tricks. And if you're lucky, I won't even charge ya. Heh heh." Dan chuckled as the four pulled out their cards.

"Bakugan! Field Open!" They yelled as their cards glowed. Everything around them changed as they appeared in some kind of alternative dimension.

"Now, since you're pretty new, I'll give you the basic 101 lessons. In order to win at bakugan, you need to eliminate the opponents bakugan before they do to you." Dan instructed.

The boy closed his eyes, then opened them as they were now a red color with slit pupils. Cracking his knuckles he grinned. "Stow it, I already know all that. The novice routine I pulled was just a rouse, a luring tactic I use."

"Huh, interesting." Dan grinned. "Well, why don't you show me what you got then."

"Sure. And BTW, the name is Shirō!" He yelled as he pulled out a card. "Gate card set!"

"Gate card set!" Shunji called as their cards flung to the field and grew in size.

"Here we go! Bakugan Brawl!" Shiro roared as he threw one of his bakugan to his card. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Juggernoid!"

The bakugan emeraged and roared.

"Battle Begins. Pyrus Juggernoid enters battle at 170Gs. No other data available." The bakupods buzzed.

"You're toast! Bakugan Brawl!" Shunji yelled as a brown orb rolled up. "Bakugan Stand!"

A large burst of orange light appeared as a mantis of some kind emerged.

"Subterra Mantris enters battle at 320Gs." The machine buzzed.

Shiro smirked. "I was hoping you'd crawl into my trap! Gate card Open! G-power Swap!" the card glowed and revealed as the energies of the bakugan were swapping. "As the name states, G-power swap can switch the G-power of the bakugan who stands on this card!"

"G-Power swapped. Mantis now at 170Gs. Juggernoid at 320Gs." The bakupods spoke.

"Oh ho no!" Shunji gasped.

"Get him Juggernoid!" the boy roared as his bakugan lunged and bashed against the bug as it surged back to sphere form and rolled to Shunji's feet.

The burly boy growled as he threw another ball. "Bakugan brawl!" The ball rolled on his card as a giant brown crab appeared. "Bakugan stand!"

"Terror Claw enters battle at 280Gs." The machine explained.

"Hmmm…" Shirō hummed. "Okay, Fear Ripper you're up! Bakugan brawl!" he threw his next one out as the reaper bakugan emeraged.

"Pyrus Fear Ripper at 340Gs." The bakupod buzzed.

"Ha! I'm ready for that! Gate card open! Character Card!" Shunji laughed as his Terror Claws' power level doubled.

"Subterra Terrorclaw power increase to 560 Gs." Shirō's bakupod buzzed.

"Oh no your Terrorclaw's power level is over five hundred, whatever shall I do?" The boy asked in a mock scared voice before sneering. "Yeah right, ability card activate! Tear Away!"

Fear Ripper claws suddenly sparked with red and yellow fire as it lunged at Terrorclaw and jumped on its head, digging its claws into the crustaceans skull and draining its G-power.

"Terrorclaw sudden power decrease to 280 Gs, Frearripper power level increase to 620 Gs." Both Bakupods buzzed.

"Tear away is an ability card that only Fear Ripper can use, it forcibly cuts the opposing Bakugan's power level in half while adding it to his own." Shiro grinned, dragging his finger across his throat. "Okay Fear Ripper, annihilate that overgrown crustacean!"

The bakugan agreed before it swung its massive claws at Terrorclaw. The hit was successful as the insect screeched and returned to its ball, landing near Shunji's feet.

"Grrrrr!" Shunji growled angrily.

"What's wrong shunji-baka? Bakugan got your tongue?" Shiro mocked with a toothy grin. "Or are you all bark, and no bite?"

Dan looked at the boy in surprise, this kid had a serious attitude change, not to mention a huge ego. "Don't you think how he changed gears seems a little odd Drago?"

"Yes, I feel that." His partner replied. "But there's something different that I'm sensing from him. As if there's a source of incredible energy flowing in his body. It's not from Vestroia though."

"Then where does it come from?" Dan asked again.

"I don't know, what I do know is that when Shiro brawls, that energy awakens and will stop at nothing to win." The pyrus dragon replied.

"Then this guy could be our ticket to beating masquerade." The brown haired boy said.

"We shall see." Drago nodded as they watched the finale of the battle.

"Gate Card set!" Shiro called as he tossed his final card down. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Laserman!" A robotic bakugan emerged as it readied its guns for battle.

"Pyrus Laserman enters battle at 340 Gs." The bakupod spoke.

"Ha! Your tin can is going down! Bakugan Brawl!" Shunji laughed throwing his Bakugan. "Bakugan stand!"

A giant humanoid dinosaur appeared, it was a Subterra Saurus!

"Subterra Saurus at 340Gs." The machine hummed.

"Let's end this now! Gate Card Open! Character card!" Shiro called as the card opened up.

"Laserman at 680 Gs." Bakupod spoke.

"And to make sure this truly ends! Ability Card activate! Laser Impact!" The green haired boy tossed the ability card he had as Laserman's cannons fired around the field. "This ability card will make sure you can't activate ability cards for this battle!"

Shunji stuttered several times before his Saurus was sent flying towards him before it turned back in a ball and landed on his head, all the while the large boy was cowering in Terror.

Shirō caught his Bakugan and tossed it in the air, catching it. "That's my skills talking!"

"Game set and match. Winner, Shiro. 380 baku points awarded." The bakupod buzzed as they returned to the human world.

Akira looked at his brother who was kneeling. "How, how did you beat my brother?!"

The boy looked up and growled at Shiro as he stood up. "Don't think this is over kid! Just wait till the tournament! You'll be sorry!" The brothers ran off. "And he didn't beat me Akira. I...I let him win."

Shirō scoffed. "Like I'd battle with a bunch of B-list wannabes."

Dan approached as he gave the boy a small punch to the chest. "Nice work out there. You totally shredded it. If you're this good, you should totally enter the tournament Shunji was talking about. It takes place at the bakugan dome in a few days."

"Alright, But before that, I need a worthy partner, ya know...a talking Bakugan, like Drago." The boy said, his eyes slowly becoming green again and his demeanor changing to a kinder persona.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It's important to have a bakugan you can bond and trust with." The leading brawler replied with a nod.

"Well, I'll see you later dan, maybe I'll catch you online sometime?" Shirō asked.

"Totally, and maybe you and I should brawl, if possible, you might be one of us one day." Dan grinned.

"Totally." The boy smiled. "Oh and here." He handed dan a slip of paper. "You ever in town, go ahead and stop by. It also has my YouTube page, I think you'll like what's on there, so far I have over fifty thousand subscribers."

"Thanks Shiro. Catch ya later." Dan waved as he walked off.

(Later that day, in the park again.)

Shiro walked around the park area as he thought over about Dan's offer. Growing up as a bakugan rookie, he tended to always have a goal to become a brawler with Dan and his friends. After all, they were the ones who created the game in the first place.

The boy sighed as he walked down the stairs. "I'll be a brawler, some day." Just then there was a bright light, causing him to flinch. "Hey what's going on? Whoa!"

The light shined brighter as Shiro shielded his eyes. Once it died down, he noticed four bakugan spheres rolling to his feet. Two were dark coal colored, the third orange and white, and the fourth was black, purple and dark brick red.

"Bakugan? Whoa I've never seen these before." He said as he picked them up.

"Mosura! Mosura!" He heard two voices sing in unison.

"Huh?" Shiro looked around, but saw no one. "Who said that?"

"We did." Two voices said from his shoulders.

The boy turned to his right and grew a bit startled as he saw two small, yet beautiful ladies wearing japanese like robes. "Whoa!"

The Two stood up and floated in front of him, bowing politely. "Konichiwa, we are the earth cosmos, guardians of infant island and priestesses and friends of Mothra."

"Mothra?" Shiro blinked as he looked at the bakugan in his hand. "Is mothra one of these?"

The orange ball opened in the form of a moth like butterfly. "I am." She said in a motherly voice.

"Whoa, you can talk too." Shiro breathed in awe. "Whoa, Wait hold it, you guys wouldn't be the same fairies from the Godzilla movies would you?"

The priestesses and moth looked among each other before turning back to Shrio. "There's a movie about us?" The two girls asked.

The boy was dumbfounded, then looked at the other three balls. "Then that must mean…" he said as they too opened up.

"Where are we?" The first reptile like bakugan asked with a godly and strong male tone.

Shiro gulped a second, he was actually holding the king of monsters in his hand! "Uh...planet earth?"

"So we're not on Monster Island anymore?" Battra asked as her head dipped.

"Afraid Not. In fact, I think you guys are actually in a different universe too." Shiro explained. "Because, well...on this earth you guys are popular monsters in a set of movies, particularly popular here in Japan."

"We're...popular?" The second reptile asked, who was Godzilla Jr. "So humans here don't fear us at all?"

"Doubt it, in fact I have at least fifty thousand subscribers that love the movies about the legendary king of monsters." He looked at the first reptile. "That's right I'm looking at you Gojira."

"Hmmm…" The king of monsters pondered to this new situation in hand. "So you humans don't technically fear me or my son…"

"Pretty much." Shrio nodded before an idea popped. "Hey...you guys wanna partner with me? I bet we can beat anyone."

"If we Battle with you We'll be able to defeat the other monsters we encountered before?" Godzilla asked.

"Yeah! We'll beat 'em all!" Shiro grinned as part of the energy flowed slightly.

Godzilla felt it and grinned. 'This boy, he flows with the G-energy of us Kaiju!' He nodded. "Very well, we'll stand by your side."

This caused Shirō to brighten up and throw a fist out. "Awesome! Great to meet ya..partners." A spark of inspiration popped in him. "I gotta tell Dan about this!" He tucked the kaiju into his shirt pocket gently as he ran off to his house.

He got home and opened the door to his house, but was suddenly greeted with his face smothered into two large orbs. "Hey mom." The boy smiled, recognizing the two boobs in his face.

His mother had long grass green hair that fell to her knees while the end of it was dark emerald in color. Her eyes were a deep blue sea color with plump and desiring lips begging to be kissed. She had thick black eyelashes that would batter to make any man aroused instantly. She wore a blue button up blouse and a blue skirt. She held an incredible hourglass body any women would desire with wide and sexy hips that would sway without trying to seduce a man. Legs that were thick yet slim and sexy to the core, her ass was a large bubble size and the shape of a heart. Her most noticeable part of her body was her breasts, large, plump and jiggly at an amazing J-cup size. Her button up shirt was opened slightly, allowing people to see part of her cleavage.

"Welcome home sweetie." She smiled hugging him close.

Shiro sighed and hugged her back. "Did hiro already leave for college?" He asked. Hiro was Shirō's older brother he had been staying with them for about two years for his pre college tests before he left, today was the day he had to leave.

"He did." His mother nodded. "But he told me to tell you goodbye and he'll miss you."

"Thanks." He smiled, separating and heading up to his room. 'Gotta remember to hide his stash of magazines from mom.' he pushed that out for right now and got onto his computer. He opened up the web and dialed Dan's number. He waited for a time being until Dan replied to his call as he opened up on screen. "Dan!"

"Hey there Shirō! I was just checking out that YouTube page of yours, so you do everything from your own song cover videos to movie reviews and video game lore?" Dan asked him.

"Yeah, it's what I enjoy when I'm not focused on school." Shirō chuckled. "But there's something far bigger than that, look what I found at the park!" he pulled out the four kaiju bakugan and set them close to the camera. "You too ladies, come on out."

The cosmos fairies popped their heads out from his shirt pocket and climbed down to The keyboard. "Hello." They said happily.

Dan remained silent as he started rubbing his eyes and leaned closer to the screen. "Uh...am I really seeing this? Are those two...really the cosmo fairies from…?"

The two girls giggled and bowed. "Why yes, we are!"

The brown haired boy slowly turned to the bakugan near them. "Then...those four are…" He looked at Godzilla, Jr, Mothra and Battra. His heart raced until his eyes rolled back and he fainted with a thud to the ground.

"Dan!" The green haired boy said in concern. "You Okay?!"

Drago rolled up to the camera. "He'll Be Fine, But I must ask, who are these cosmos fairies? And why do these four Bakugan cause such a shock for young Daniel?"

"We are the priestesses to the guardian of our world, mothra." The two fairies explained in unison. "Every generation when a new mothra is born, it is our duty to praise her with our spirit and guide her to the path of the true guardian of earth, as her ancestors have done for generations."

The dragonoid nodded. "And I assume that this orange Bakugan is Mothra?"

"Yes." mothra nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young dragon."

"And these are Battra, Mothra's twin. And Godzilla and Godzilla jr, the king and prince of all Kaiju respectively." Shiro said, introducing the other three.

Dan immediately shot up and leaned at the screen. "Get out! They're actually real!?"

"As real as death, human." Godzilla growled.

"This is...awesome!" Dan spoke with excitement. "Shiro you're so lucky! You actually have the most powerful kaiju bakugan in all of existence!"

"Thanks." The boy grinned. Then a second contact appeared. It was the aquas brawler Marucho.

"Hey Marucho!" Dan spoke as he looked to where the boy was on screen.

"Hello dan, oh hi, I don't believe we've met." The small boy said, he was around fifteen.

"I know who you are." Shiro grinned. "You're Marucho, the Aquas brawler of the bakugan battle brawler team, you have more brains and smarts out of the others."

"You seem to have done your homework." The blonde grinned.

"Been fans of you guys since the game started. And the names Shiro by the way." Shiro greeted with a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you." Marucho said as a Bakugan appeared in front of the camera.

"Well howdy there stranger!" It said in an impromptu cowboy accent.

"Well howdy to you. You must be Preyas. Marucho's partner than can change attribute in battle." The boy spoke.

"Yeah, you too." Preyas said before he saw Mothra and Battra. "AH! Bug alert!"

"Wanna say that again fish face?" Battra spoke as she gave an angered hiss.

Marucho grabbed his Bakugan. "Sorry about him, he's a bit of a ham. But it is true, he's terrified of bugs."

"Hmph, he should at least have some manners." The dark moth scoffed as she fluttered her wings a bit.

"Marucho you won't believe who these Bakugan are! It's Godzilla and his friends!" Dan said.

The blonde blinked as he leaned closer to get a better look. He analyzed the four bakugan carefully and saw the same traits of the legendary monsters themselves. "No way….that is them!" he gasped.

Godzilla yawned and fanned his mouth. "Yes yes, we all know you're excited."

"Hey do you think we can see how strong they are?" Dan asked. "Just give me a minute to have the Brawlers here and we can open a field from where we are."

"Sure. I'm down with a good battle." Shiro grinned as excitement rushed in his body.

Dan called the rest of the Brawlers and they came online, even the reluse shun and Alice.

"Hey dan!" Julie, who was the coffee skinned girl with silver hair greeted with a sultry look in her eyes. "I missed you!"

"Hey Julie." Dan said.

"Hey dan." Runo, a porcelain skinned and light blue haired girl, she also had green eyes. She was blushing slightly as she talked to dan, but it didn't seem noticeable.

"Hey runo." Dan greeted as well before turning to the others. "Great you guys are here. I want you all to meet a new friend I met at the park today. This is Shiro."

"Hey." The rest of the Brawlers said, their Bakugan with them.

"So what's the reason you called us Dan?" Shun asked curiously.

"Shirō's new partner Bakugan, Take a Look at them! And looked at his other two friends." Dan told them, pointing at the Bakugan and the two fairies who waved.

The other brawlers looked closer as their eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, are those two girls who i think they are?" Julie asked in awe.

"We are the earth cosmos. It's very nice to meet you." The two said, bowing politely.

"Then that means…" Runo turned to the four bakugan near them. "Are those four really…?"

"Yep." Shiro grinned. "Meet Mothra, Battra, Jr and the king himself, Gojira."

"No way…" they all said, well all except Shun, who simply crossed his arms. "So what? They're just movie characters."

"You got a problem with us boy?" Godzilla asked with a growl.

A green Bakugan went up to the screen and stood between them. "Remain calm! I'm sure Shun had no intention on offending you, King of Monsters."

"Hmph." The king grunted.

Shiro chuckled slightly. "Anyway, Dan also called you guys here since we wants to have a brawl with me and wants you all to watch."

"Sounds Like fun!" Julie said in glee.

"I suppose this should be interesting." Runo smiled slightly.

"I guess watching can't hurt." Shun agreed slightly.

"I'm all for it, it'll be good to gather data on Kaiju that have become Bakugan, since this has never been seen before." Marucho said as well.

Alice seemed a little let down. "But...I don't know if I'll be able to see it, I don't have a Bakugan card."

"We can give you feedback after the brawl." Dan mentioned as the others took their cards out.

"Okay." The girl said.

"Hold it dan." Shun said, pulling out his own card. "I have a way to get her to the battle, just give me a second."

"Take your time Shun." Shiro nodded.

The Brawlers nodded. Shun was quickly gone for a few minutes then he reappeared on Alice's end, Alice was staying in a room at Runo's house, so he was nearby.

"Alright, looks like we're ready." Shiro grinned as the brawler's readied their cards.

"Bakugan! Field open!" they shouted in unison as their cards glowed. Time froze as they all entered the arena, Shiro facing the brawlers and Alice.

"Alright Let's Do This dan!" Shiro yelled, jumping and throwing a gate card. "Gate Card Set!"

"Gate Card set!" dan yelled as their cards landed and grew in size.

Shrio grabbed Godzilla and grinned as his eyes became red and irradiated with energy. "Ready partner?"

The Kaiju glowed red and blue. "Better than ready."

The boy roared and threw him at his own card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on out, Pyrus-Aquos Gojira!"

The lights shined as the king himself rose up in his large form. He threw his arms out with his head up at the sky as he roared, shaking the dimension itself.

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped as they tried to stay up.

"New Bakugan Recognized. Pyrus-Aquos Gojira at 450 Gs. No other data available." The bakupods buzzed, before the screen went staticy for a second.

"I've never seen a bakugan that strong!" Dan gasped in awe.

Shiro roared as he glowed in red and blue flames that matched Godzilla, then the Kaiju's power level started to sky rocket!

"Power level increasing. Gojira now at 680 Gs." The baku pods buzzed.

"What the hell?!" Everyone gasped.

"How did Gojira's power skyrocket like that!?" Dan asked in shock.

Drago turned to Shiro as the flames danced around him. "It must be that energy within him. I can sense it on Gojira as well. The two seem to have connected and their power merged as one, allowing Gojira to increase his power."

"That's, incredible." The boy said.

"What are you waiting for Dan? Backing down already?" Shiro taunted with a grin.

"Okay What's With the attitude?" Runo asked.

"It's that energy inside him. When he brawls he becomes a different person." Dan explained.

"Freaky…" Julie said.

"Okay Drago, Let's Do this!" Dan said as he grabbed the dragonoid. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan Stand! Come on Drago."

The dragon bakugan emerged from the red light and roared in arrival.

"Pyrus Dragonoid enters battle at 340 Gs." The baku pods buzzed.

Godzilla towered over Drago by several meters, plus the Kaiju was much older than the dragonoid so he had much more experience in battle. "This will be over quick, little lizard."

"I might not be as big as you Gojira, but that doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight!" drago roared as he flapped his wings.

"Ability Card activate!" Dan yelled, slamming his card forward as it sparked open.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago roared as he fired a large fireball at the Kaiju king.

"Dragonoid power increase to 540 Gs." The bakupod spoke.

The fireball hit godzilla in the face. He wasn't fazed as he scratched his snout. "What? Was that supposed to hurt me, or tickle me?"

Drago snarled and charged, and slammed his horn into gojira's chest. Godzilla gave a small grunt of pain before shaking drago off as his regenerative cells healed his wound.

"Is that all you got?" the king taunted.

Roaring Drago flew up and breathed fire again, roaring more as his body started to radiate even more Pyrus energy. "RAAAGGHHHH! Ultimate Boost!"

"Sudden power increase! Pyrus Drago G power boost increasing, still increasing, stabilizing at 689 Gs." Everyone's bakupods said.

"Whoa! Where did he get all that power!?" Dan asked in shock.

"RAAAAAGGGH!" Drago bellowed as he slammed his tail into Gojira's face.

Gojira roared in pain and stumbled back. "Human! Open the gate card now!"

Shiro grinned. "Right! Gate card open! Quartet battle!" the card shined and opened as the battle took a halt for a second.

"What does that do?" Runo asked.

"You need to add another Bakugan in, as do I." Shiro said. "Okay Mothra, you're up!"

"At once!" She nodded and flung into the battle. Green and white light emerged as the large moth appeared with chirps.

"New bakugan Recognized. Ventus-Haos Mothra enters battle at 450 Gs. Combined power with Gojira totals at 1130 Gs." The machines hummed.

"That's...not good." Dan said before shaking his head. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Griffin!"

Red light filled the field until a lion like creature emerged with a snake tail and wings, as well a cow-like hooves.

"Pyrus Griffon enters battle at 280 Gs. Combined power with Drago totals to 969 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

"Aw snap I'm gonna get creamed!" Dan said in panic.

The two cosmos fairies looked at the boy in concern, then they had an idea. So they started to sing, to try and ease the tension of this battle. "Mosura ya Mosura Dongan kasakuyan indo muum, Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan, Tounjukanraa Kasaku yaanmu, Mosura ya Mosura Dongan kasakuyan indo muu Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan, Tounjukanraa, Kasaku yaanmu Mosura ya Mosura Tasukete yo te yobeba Toki o koete, umi o koete, nami no yo ni Yate kuru Mamorigami, Mosura ya Mosura, Yasasishasae wasure, Arehateta hito no kokoro inorinagara utaitai

Ai no uta...Mosura ya Mosura."

The song flooded the dimension as Dan finally became calm. "Whoa…" he never believed their song would ease him so greatly. When he looked at the cards he had left, his eyes widened. "That's it!"

Shiro raised his eyebrow. "Okay time to end this. Ability card activate! Atomic Blast!"

Godzilla roared as his spines glowed blue.

"Gojira power increase of 400 Gs. Total power at 1530 Gs." The bakupod buzzed.

"I'm not finished that easily Shiro!" Dan yelled as he rose one of the cards. "Drago! It's time to unleash the true might of your power! Fusion Ability Card activate! Pryrus Infinity!" The card exploded as it released a fire tornado and blasted within Drago's body, releasing tensing heat all around his body with a tense fire aura.

Godzilla roared and blasted the dragonoid and the other Bakugan, causing things to blow up.

The smoke edged around the area as they all waited for the results. "Did...Dan lose?" Julie asked in concern.

Suddenly, red fire blasted with a loud roar from Drago as he looked more determined than ever before. "You can't defeat me that easily!"

"Oh come on!" Shiro said in frustration.

"Drago power increase! Total G Power totaled at 1530 Gs. Both sides tied." The baku pods buzzed.

The four Bakugan charged at each other and collide, the card immediately overloaded and shattered, all four Bakugan being sent back to their Brawlers.

"Game set. Brawlers Tied. 300 Baku Points awarded to both players." The machines spoke before they were sent back to the real world.

"Whoa, That was...crazy." The Brawlers said.

"You're telling me." Shiro breathed as the energy within vanished.

"Guess it was luck that I activated Pyrus Infinity, or Drago would have lost." Dan chuckled as he held the card up.

"Yeah, though I doubt you would've done it if someone started singing." Shirō said looking at the two fairies in his pocket.

"We're sorry." They apologized. "We were concerned for Young Daniel, and we wished to aid him with our voices. It's in our blood and spirit to aid anyone that is in need of help."

The boy simply patted the two on the head and smiled. "I know."

"Though using Pyrus Infinity was a dangerous move." Drago Grunted as his body was glowing red. "If I absorbed too much of its power, I would have burned out instantly."

"Yeah, like how you did with Masquerade for the first time huh?" Dan said.

"Exactly." Drago nodded before turning to Godzilla. "As for you Gojira, it was a strong fight, you have my respect as a strong Kaiju bakugan."

"You as well, Dragonoid." The Kaiju said.

"Hey guys, I just got threw with looking at Shirō's YouTube page, you never said you actually plan to audition for the new music contest." Runo said. "You know the one that's almost impossible to win."

"I've been practicing for a long time." Shiro grinned. "If I can win that contest, not only will I win a grand, but also have access to some of the highest tech music equipment known."

"So what type of stuff do you do?" Julie asked.

"Everything, But I'm particularly fond of anime openings." The boy said.

"That's true, his newest one is the Attack on Titan opening." Marucho said.

"I know, it's becoming one of the few most hottest animes ever this year." Shiro chuckled. "I don't watch it myself but I've gotten requests out the ass."

"If it's what your fans want, shouldn't keep them hanging on the ropes." Dan chuckled.

"Yeah...oh crap I forgot! I gotta get my Brothers secret chest out of his room!" He said, quickly running off and coming back with a medium sized box.

"What's in the box?" Alice asked curiously.

Setting it on his bed The boy seemed nervous. "Just...my older brother's...secret stash."

"Secret stash?" Dan questioned curiously."What kind of secret stash?"

"Magazines, videotapes, explosives, prank gear, weapons, collectible comics, the works." The boy said.

"Your brother must be a serious collector." Julie said.

"Yeah...but it's the magazines that would get him in the most trouble...with our mom at least." Shirō nodded.

"Why would he be in trouble for the magazines?" Marucho asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Well, to put it simply, They're...rather risqué." Shiro explained.

The brawlers were silent until the girls started to blush. "Are you saying those magazines are…?" Julie asked.

He nodded, putting his finger in front of his mouth. "Keep it down! My mom could hear!"

"I don't want to be part of that." Shun said. "I gotta go, my grandpa will be wondering where I am, need to keep at it with my training." He vanished in the smoke nearby Alice.

"Ninja wannabe." Shiro scoffed.

"I better get going too. My parents and I are going out to lunch with some of their friends." Marucho spoke as he logged off.

Runo, Alice, Dan, and Shiro were the only ones left. Preyas was the first to break the awkward silence. "So what type of risqué magazines we talking about here? They high quality or cut rate?"

"Well, I barely got a glimpse of them a few times, but due to how thick and large they are, they're kinda high quality." The green haired boy answered.

"Lucky…" The chameleon Bakugan chuckled.

"So what are you gonna do with your brothers chest?" Dan asked.

"Just keep it under my bed till he gets back. He'll be at college at least till summer break." Shiro shrugged. "But honestly...I'm thinking of grabbing one of these cherry bombs and blowing something up."

"Just be careful where you blow them up, those things are dangerous." Runo spoke up.

"Yeah Yeah. Well I'm gonna head off. Later guys." Shiro said as he signed off.

(Meanwhile with dan and Drago.)

Dan also signed off, he sighed as he sat back. "Shiro is pretty cool."

Drago nodded silently. "But those Kaiju...they had two attributes...that shouldn't be possible."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Bakugan from Vestroia only have one element. Not even the original guardians could possess two elements at once. It's basically unheard of. While it is true, bakugan like Preyas can use different elements, he can't use two at once like they can." Drago explained.

"I see, that is weird." Dan nodded.

"Additionally...Shiro has an energy similar to them. But that's to be expected I suppose…" The dragon nodded.

"Glad he's on our side though, imagine if we had to face him and masquerade at once." Dan breathed.

"Yes-" Drago nodded but felt something. "...no...it can't be…"

"What's wrong Drago?" Dan asked.

"I just felt something...familiar...extremely familiar." His partner said.

"Like what?" Dan asked further as Drago looked out the window.

"...Daniel, you remember Waivern, Don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned a bit about her a few days ago." Dan nodded.

"Yes, She And I were good friends, the closest. We were in a way, kind of like you and Runo." Drago said. "And...I'd be lying if i said that I hadn't fallen for her almost immediately."

"Seriously?" Dan asked in surprise. "You mean to tell me you had a thing for Waivern?"

"Yes...eventually took it to the 'next level' as you humans would say." Drago explained. "Much to Naga's chagrin, she laid a Bakuegg, how most Bakugan are born. But...it was lost when Naga took the silent core, it was absorbed into the Infinity core."

"You have a kid? Damn Drago, never thought you would go that far with waivern." Dan chuckled.

"I haven't seen the egg since. It'll most likely hatch soon. If I don't find it...I shudder to think what the hatchling Or hatchlings will experience." Drago said, shuddering.

"We'll find them Drago. They're apart of the family." Dan assured while picking up his partner.

"Thank you Daniel." Drago smiled.

(Just outside Dan's window.)

A Bakugan Card fluttered to Dan's window and opened up, shooting out an egg about the size of a large Easter egg. The egg wobbled and jumped a few times, as if something was trying to break free from the surface.

Dan turned and saw the egg. "What the heck is that?"

Drago turned before he gasped. "That's it! Daniel! That's Waiverns egg!"

The egg bounced again and it split in two, two Bakugan orbs popping out, one was haos, the other Pyrus, they bounced around and rolled on the floor. When they opened up, they resembled two small dragons as they cooed and yawned.

"Wow they sure are tiny." Dan said as he picked them up.

"Gaa gur." The Pyrus one chirped.

"Bree Bree!" The haos One squealed.

Drago sighed in relief. "They're finally safe. I don't know what would happen if they were found by masquerade."

The two young bakugan turned to drago before chirping. "Da da!" They tackled him in a hug, nuzzling against him.

The dragon smiled, he finally had some of his family back, he couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Masquerade Ball!

(Play Bakugan battle Brawlers opening theme remixed with Godzilla orchestra theme)

"What are you gonna do?

(Dan and Shirō stand across from each other in a battlefield, gate cards in their hands.)

The odds are stacked against you

(The two look at each other as they yell and throw down their cards and Bakugan orbs.)

Back against the wall. Gotta give it your all (Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh)

(The bakugan spheres as Drago emerged and roared before the king of monsters himself, Godzilla rose and bellowed as the dimension shook under his power.)

This is the final stand (Ah ah ah ah ahhhh)

(There's an image of several Bakugan, a reaper, robotallion, and seige, as well as several Kaiju, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, And so many others.)

The powers in your hand

(Darkness flowed as Masquerade and a boy with a mask on his right eyes rose as both bared dark grins)

Two worlds Collide, on the inside

(A battle scene between Drago, teamed with Tigrerra and Godzilla plays out as they charge on two gate cards.)

You gotta fight for what's right

(Godzilla faces Space Godzilla, Destroyah and a skeletal humanoid monster as he bellows while his body exploded red.)

Before it's gone, gone, gone

(Shiro and dan yell as they raise their ability cards in their hands and slam them down on the ground.)

This is Bakugan!

(The title appears as a Godzilla roar shakes the title until the scene goes black)

Things have been different after Shiro has received new bakugan, but not ordinary bakugan, they were the legendary Kaiju themselves in the flesh. Batra, Mothra, Jr and the king himself. Things were really looking up for him, and it's only going to get better in many ways than one.

In Shirō's home town, Shun, one of the Brawlers was on his computer typing a message to a friend of his in Hokkaido.

'Pisces, hope I'm not bothering you but I need your expert hacking skills to get info on a kid I met recently. His name is Shirōgane Hiroshima, please message me when you get the chance. -Shun.' He typed as he sent it. He leaned back and sighed as his partner Ventus Skyress rolled onto the keyboard.

"Are you sure this is right Shun? Are you truly okay with invading this boy's privacy for the sake of knowledge?" She asked.

The boy nodded. "For the sake of the Brawlers, we have to know why he's so strong with his Kaiju Bakugan, even if it means looking up everything about him."

(Meanwhile with Shirō.)

Said green haired boy was at this moment riding his bike home, a little fast for typical courtesy speed limits, he was hurrying because his mom doesn't like him being out of the house for too long after school, she was pretty protective of her child.

As soon as he got to the house, he locked his bike near the house before entering. "Mom, i'm back!"

His mother entered the living room before embracing him tightly. "There you are, I was starting to get worried."

"Mmff ffuffemtg." Shiro muffled in her massive bust.

"What?" She asked as she let him breathe.

"Ah...ha...suffocating...air…." He wheezed out with his hands on his knees.

"Oh sorry dear…" She said, kissing his forehead.

"Heh...well, at least your kisses make me feel better." he chuckled with a small blush.

The woman giggled as he stood up and hugged her. "I'll be up in my room, I'll see you at dinner."

The woman nodded as she watched him go upstairs. Once he was gone she went into her own room and closed the door, sliding down onto the floor and slithering a hand underneath her skirt into her panties.

"Oh Shiro…" The woman moaned softly while groping one of her massive tits. "I know it's wrong...but I can't help it, I need you so bad!"

With Shiro, the young man placed his bag down before going on his computer and entered video chat as the other brawlers were on. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Shiro." They said happily.

"Where's Shun?" The boy asked.

Dan shrugged. "No clue, he's been offline for awhile."

"Huh...well, hope he's okay, even though he might be a ninja wannabe, he's still a cool guy." The green haired boy smiled a bit.

Then on Dan's monitor, two small Bakugan balls rolled into view. They popped open and the baby dragonoids yawned. "...croo?"

"Huh?" Shiro blinked as he took a closer look. "Dan...are those..baby bakugan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, guys meet Haos Naganoid And Pyrus Draconoid." The boy said.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Julie squealed.

"Amazing, I've never seen an infant bakugan before." Marucho breathed in awe. "Where did they come from?"

Dan snickered and pointed down at his partner. "Ask mister new father over here."

The brawlers looked at Drago with wide eyes. "No...way…" Runo gasped.

"You mean Drago actually…" Alice asked in surprise.

Shiro blushed. "God that's really...cool and weird at the same time."

"Crazy huh?" Dan chuckled. "He had the hots for a bakugan called Waivern."

"Wait the Bakugan who has the infinity core?" Runo asked.

"The very same one...and she is also Naga's sister." Drago replied.

The Brawlers starred in shock. Then Marucho piped up. "If I may interject, if these two were born from an egg Waivern had, could they have pieces of the infinity core as well?"

This got the interest of Drago and the others. "Yes...you might be right Marucho." The dragon nodded.

"And if that might be...then if those two are connected to Waivern, they might be able to track her down!" Shiro grinned.

"Which means we could find her really fast!" Julie squealed.

"Yes but that also means Masquerade will be after them as well." Tigrerra said as well.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, as long as we got the kaiju on our side." The green haired boy grinned as his kaiju bakugan rolled on the table.

"Yes, we protect all life, it will be our pleasure to help you." The cosmos fairies said in unison.

Mothra nodded as well. Godzilla snorted and nodded too. "Yes."

"I appreciate you all, thank you." Drago nodded in appreciation.

"Now that we know what to do, we better think of a plan." Shiro spoke, suddenly, his computer started to static and his alarm on his computer went off. "What the!?"

Then the screen glowed purple and a voice started speaking as a frame of a blonde man with a visor mask on. "Shirō Hiroshima, I am Masquerade, I've been hearing about your skill through the grapevine and decided to try it out myself. Meet me by the town bridge in one hour. And come alone, if you know what's good for you."

The static vanished as he got the chat back on. "Shiro what happened?" Dan asked.

"Masquerade...he wants to challenge me to a brawl at the town bridge on one hour." The boy answered.

Alice looked really concerned. "You're not actually going to face him are you?"

"I don't know what he's planning, but if I don't take his challenge, i know something bad might happen." Shiro answered as he stood up.

"Ha Ha, you think you'll win with those four weak excuses for Kaiju? Don't make me laugh." A voice said.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Shiro snapped as his energy spiked a bit.

Then a gold orb floated in front of him, it was dragging a blue orb with it. They opened, one was a three headed dragon, the other was a dragon-like snake.

"Ghidorah!" Godzilla snarled dangerously.

"Gojira." Ghidorah growled.

"Goji-kun!" The snake Kaiju squeaked.

"M-Manda?" the king gasped as his head slowly turned red.

"It is you!" She squealed and tackled him while nuzzling him. "I Missed you my king."

Shiro looked rather confused. "Uh Jr? A little explanation please?"

"Oh, right." The prince chuckled. "It happened a few years ago in the Pacific ocean. Manda was attacked by a kaiju called titanosaurus. My dad pulverized him and forced him to retreat. Manda on her end was grateful to my dad, that day, she vowed to be his…" he snickered. "Mate."

"No way…" The boy blushed.

Then as the Brawlers were getting acquainted with these new Bakugan, Shun appeared. "Shiro." He said as he came on.

"Shun, there you are." Dan spoke.

"Where have you been man? Most of us were wondering." Shiro mentioned.

"I've been speaking with a friend of mine in Hokkaido, a hacker named Pices." Shun said.

Something in Shiro felt very off as a spike of anger slowly building deep inside him. "And...why are you telling me this?"

"I've been trying to figure out why you are the way you are. So I had him do some research, and he came up with a few things." He replied.

The other brawlers started to grow wide eyes while shiro slowly bared his teeth. "Shun...were you trying to hack into Shiro's data?" Dan asked in shock.

"Yes. Apparently his dad used to work for a company called Monarch, who researches real live Kaiju. The IRL versions of our Kaiju friends." Shun explained.

"You mean...Kaiju actually existed in our world?" Marucho gasped.

The ninja nodded. "They live all over the world. And Godzilla's IRL counterpart is twice the size of him." He then looked at Shiro. "And apparently his dad was trying to combine his DNA with Kaiju genes."

This threw Shiro off majorly, part of him now connected why he was acting so strange in a brawl, but the other half...he grew concerned, scared. "You're...you're lying!"

Shun shook his head. "I'm serious."

"It can't be true!" He snapped. "My father would never use me as a test subject!"

"He didn't, he did however impregnate your mom before he succumbed to the effects of his experiments." The boy explained. "It just worked out that way."

"I don't believe it!" Shiro roared with his eyes growing red and teeth baring fangs. "It's not true! You're lying about me! You don't know me or about my family!"

"Shiro calm down!" Dan tried to tell him.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The boy bellowed before slamming his fist on the keyboard, shutting off the video chat. He slowly started to calm down and looked at his hand, which now had claws. "It...can't be true….it just can't…" He whimpered while tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"Shiro? Are you okay baby?" His mom asked from his doorway.

The boy turned to the door before opening it. "Mom...I want the truth...what was my father really like?"

His mother looked down nervously and sat on his bed. "Come sit down." the boy slowly approached before sitting next to her. "Your father was a great man and a brilliant scientist. He worked for a company called monarch, in the genetics department."

What Shun told him was slowly beginning to become a truth to Shiro, his pain and anger slowly rising. "Let me guess...he was working on a project with Kaiju...right?"

His mother nodded. "He was trying to create a serum that would create a cellular regeneration in humans never thought possible, through the gene replication of Regenerator G-1."

"...what happened to my dad during all this?" Shiro asked, trying hard not to lash out at her with his sadness and anger.

"He became very sick. He miscalculated and had too much radioactive material in his body, he got several kinds of cancer, and died soon after." The woman said.

"...and me?" He questioned softly.

"He was in pain, so I wanted to make him feel better, so we...well you know...he ended up dying two months later, but he died happily, knowing He left me with a child to raise, and not be alone." She told him.

Shiro breathed deeply. "..but why? Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you tell me that I have this radioactive kaiju energy in me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She told him.

"Worry...worry!?" He snapped as he sat up. "I'm very worried, worried you kept this hidden from me for years! Because of that, my new friends I met told me the truth cause they hired a fucking hacker to see my files about my past and my father!"

His mother looked terrified. "I'm...i'm sorry baby…"

Shiro clenched his fists before snatching his team and grabbing his jacket. "I need some time to think." he growled before leaving the house with a slam of the front door.

(Later at the town bridge.)

Shiro approached the bridge that was deserted with anyone around. "Masquerade! Get out here! You wanted a brawl, well I come to you for one!"

The sound of footsteps were heard as said male stepped out of the shadows. "Finally. I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"I never back down from a brawl, not even from you." He growled while pulling his card out.

"My Bakugan playing lackies Tell me you're pretty good. So perhaps this won't be boring, but I doubt it. Hydranoid stand!" He yelled, holding out a card as a Bakugan Ball appears in front of him.

"Bakugan! Field Open!" the two roared and showed their cards. Shiro's glowed in radiant colors as they were sent to the Bakugan dimension arena.

"Doom Card set." Masquerade spoke as he dropped a skull card to the ground. It vanished before a purple pulsed filled the area.

"Gate Card Set!" The two yelled as they jumped and threw them down.

"Bakugan Brawl, Ha!." The masked man spoke and shot out his first bakugan to his card. "Laserman stand!" the ball popped as a large purple and black robot emerged.

"Battle begins. Darkus Laserman enters at 390 Gs. no other data available." The bakupods buzzed.

Shiro growled. "Alright Battra you're up." He grabbed the moth and threw her. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus-Darkus Battra!"

Purple and green lights shined around as the counterpart of Mothra emerged with a screech.

"New bakugan Recognized. Ventus-Darkus Battra enters battle at 450 Gs." The machine buzzed.

"Heh." Masquerade grinned, flicking his fingers a taunt. "Gate card open. Ground Pressure." The card glowed purple as Battra screeched and was pulled down to the surface.

"Battra power decrease to 380 Gs." The bakupod said.

"Crap!" Shiro growled. He growled as purple and green flames billowed around him. "I'll crush you!" He roared as Battra's power level increased.

"Sudden power surge detected! Battra power level now standing at 690 Gs!" Masquerade's mask bakupod beeped.

"What!?" the man gasped in shock. 'Where did this power come from!?'

"Get him Battra!" Shiro ordered.

The dark moth shrieked as it shattered the gate card and attacked Laserman, slashing and kicking until the robot Bakugan creaked to the side and fell over, returning to its brawler.

The moth screeched in victory before the green and purple light shined around her as she morphed back to her sphere form and hurled to Shiro as he caught her. "Heh." He grinned. "One down, two to go."

"Grr." Masquerade growled lightly. "Bakugan Brawl!" he threw his next bakugan out to Shiro's card. "Reaper stand!" A humanoid purple bakugan with a scythe appeared.

"Darkus Reaper enters battle at 410 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

"Psh. Ghidorah, time to earn your keep." The Emerald haired boy said to his new Bakugan.

"No, not yet, that hydra he has. He will be my prey for this battle." Ghidorah hissed.

"Fine. Manda, you're up." He ordered. "Send this creep sleeping with the fishes."

"It will be my pleasure." She replied as he snagged her.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shiro roared as he tossed the serpent to the card. "Bakugan stand! Rise Aquos-Ventus Manda!" the serpent kaiju rose and shrieked from the card as if she was in water.

"New Bakugan recognized. Aquas-Ventus Manda at 440 Gs." Both bakupods beeped.

"Heh, Reaper, slice that fish to sushi, ability card activate! Scythe nightmare!" Masquerade called and tossed a card as reaper's scythe glowed purple. "This will stop you from activating ability cards and drain that fishes power by 100 Gs."

"Manda power decrease to 340 Gs." The machines beeped out.

Shiro looked nervous, but just smirked. "Gate card open. Kaiju Ocean Heaven." the card emerged with an ocean as Manda started swimming in the deep depths around reaper. "This Card nullifies all previously activated ability cards and boosts my Kaiju Bakugan up a certain amount based on attribute. And Manda gets two, so her power level will be boosted by a total of 220 Gs."

"Scythe Nightmare Nullified! Manda power boost increase to 660 Gs!" The bakupod the masked man had beeped rapidly.

"No!" He growled.

Manda hissed And spring from the water and coiled herself around the creature like a python, squeezing until it dropped its scythe and was dragged into the depths. Then it was spat out as a ball.

Shiro snatched Manda approaching as she floated up with Godzilla floating to her. "You've gotten stronger the last we met Manda, well done."

"Your praise is most appreciated my king." She smiled.

Shiro looked at Masquerade and smirked. "Looks like you're left with that Hydranoid of yours. Think it can handle the pressure of my Kaiju?"

The boy gritted his teeth, before a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Heh heh...Ha...hahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Shiro asked with a glare.

"It's been awhile since I've felt this...alive. You and your Bakugan, Just might be what we need to make our conquest of earth and vestroia more interesting!" He laughed.

"If you want me and my Kaiju, you'll have to break me!" Shiro roared as he tossed his next gate card. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus-Haos Ghidorah Stand!" the golden three headed hydra rose with his signature screech.

"New bakugan Recognized, Darkus-Haos Ghidorah enters battle as 500 Gs." both bakupods buzzed.

"Bakugan Brawl! Hydranoid Stand!" Masquerade yelled as he tossed his final bakugan. His black and purple hydranoid emerged and roared at his new opponent.

"Darkus Hydranoid enters battle at 450 Gs." The machines beeped as the final battle emerged.

"Ability Card active. Gravity Bolt Trident!" Shiro yelled. The horns of Ghidorah sparked with electrical power before the three headed hydra screeched,

"Ghidorah power increase to 700 Gs." The machines buzzed.

"Ability Card activate! Chaos of the darkness!" Masquerade yelled. Dark clouds emerged overhead as purple lightning struck hydranoid as it shrieked.

"Hydranoid power increase 650 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

Shiro Just grinned. "You lose. Gate card open, Final Judgement." the card opened as it glowed brightly. Both Bakuguan blasted their attacks at each other, but Ghidorah's power was too much before his attack struck Hydranoid with severe power. The bakugan shrieked before blowing up in his face and rolled back to a sphere.

"That's my skills talking." The boy grinned, thumbs up.

"Game set and match. Winner, Shiro. 2,200 Baku Points earned." The machines beeped.

The two brawlers returned to the human world as time came back to its normal pace. "You lost masquerade." Shiro spoke firmly.

"Maybe I did." The man grinned. "But now I see why Master Naga brought those kaiju to this world, and with you brawling with them, you are a force to be reckoned with, not even my hydranoid stood a chance."

"Little word of advice? Don't reveal your plans to your enemy." Shiro said as he walked off, picking up the doom card he dropped. "I'll keep this as a silvinear."

Masquerade chuckled. "Feel free to, but I would advise keeping your eyes on the brawlers, they're not who you believe they are, especially after Shun dug into your data and told you what you really are."

The boy bristled. "How do you know about that?"

"Being the number one brawler has its perks Shiro." The masked man grinned. "Harsh that Shun hacked into your most private information to get answers on what you really are, as if he wants to know what makes you strong, maybe believes you might be a threat."

The boy growled. "Get out. Now."

"Remember this Shiro, only trust yourself." Masquerade chuckled before vanishing in a bright light, leaving no trace of him anywhere.

Shiro turned away and started to walk home. "Lies...all lies…."

The cosmonite fairies popped onto Shiro's shoulder. "Shiro are you alright?" they asked in unison.

"I….I don't know." The boy sighed while rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore….learning the truth of who I am...what my father was….and that my mom kept this from me for so long and even someone I considered a friend did something that ticked me off…"

"Some things you can't help, humans lash out at things they do not understand." They told him. "Don't take it so hard."

"...then what can I do?" Shiro asked softly.

"Try understanding why they were suspicious of you." They said.

"And my mom?" He asked again.

"Forgive her." they replied. "She was only trying to protect you, we know one thing, she would have told you at some point, it's how mothers raise their children, they want to protect their young ones."

The boy nodded. "Alright, Thank you."

(Later at his house.)

The young man entered his home as he took his jacket off and shoes. "Mom? You there?" He called out from the household.

"Yes, I'm in my room!" She called.

Shiro walked up the stairs before opening her door. She laid on her bed in her nightgown, she had tear streaks on her cheeks from her crying. "...hey." He spoke softly.

"Hello sweetie." She sniffed.

Her son frowned before he sighed and approached her slowly. "Mom...im sorry."

"It's okay." She told him. "I understand."

"Even still, I felt bad I lashed out at you for what you told me about who I was. It was just a lot to take in. I was so confused, scared and angry." Shiro spoke as he sat on her bed.

The woman smiled tearfully and hugged him tightly. "It's okay baby. I'm not upset, I love you too much for that."

"...thanks mom." Her son smiled before embracing her back and nuzzled into her chest.

"Shiro…" His mother sighed, kissing his head. "You're so much like your father. I haven't been with him in so long I almost wish you would be my replacement for him."

Shiro blushed and pulled back his head. "You...feel that way about me, even if i'm your flesh and blood?"

"Yes...I'm sorry Shiro, I'm such a slut…" She said sadly.

"No, you're not a slut mom." he spoke softly and cupped her cheek. "You're my mother, even more than that, you're the person who took care of me and loved me, I cannot be any more lucky to have you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So, What will you have me do?" She asked.

"Well...whatever you wish, just follow your heart, if you want to be with me...i'm willing to give this a try." Shiro spoke warmly.

"Then...please, let me be your bride." She told him kneeling in front of him. "Would you...like some dinner, a bath, or...me?"

Shiro waged his options before he chuckled and smiled. "I think...all three sound wonderful...Kita."

"Then let me get undressed and I'll prepare you a meal." She said as she entered the bathroom.

It was only a matter of time before she came back out, only wearing a towel that held her gorgeous body. "Wow…" Shiro breathed with a dark blush. "Kita….you're a goddess…"

"Go on And get undressed, I'll have food ready soon." Kita told him. As she left, The boy did as told and got out of his clothes and boxers. He was a bit embarrassed though, having to be naked in front of his mother, but he was taking it slow. He pulled the covers over him for the moment till he was ready. She soon came back with a plate of food and saw his amazing body. He was ripped with muscle and a six pack with muscular arms.

"Oh god you look so hot." She gasped.

"Aw Kita…" Shiro smiled with an embarrassed blush.

"Here eat up, while i enjoy myself some delicious sausage." She grinned as she pulled the covers and his boxers down, revealing his cock. She gripped it and massaged it as Shiro moaned as it grew to a 12 inch length and 2 inches thick. "So big, Shiro, please impregnate me with this tonight."

"Of course Kita, my beautiful mother." He smiled with a nod as he started eating his food.

The woman smiled as she engulfed his cock, sucking on it vigorously.

"Nnnngh, oh fuck Kita, that feels so good!" Shiro moaned by his first blowjob as he stroked her hair.

"Mmmmmmm!" She moaned, bobbing her head up and down, she wanted to show him, that she was willing to be a bitch for him.

"Damn mother...we should have done this a long time ago." Her son groaned while eating his food faster. "Don't remarry, instead...marry me, be my wife, and my bitch."

Kita got wet and grew her arousal with passion, lust and love as she looked up at him and nodded before cupping his balls and massaging them.

Shiro forced her up. "Answer me. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife and bitch?"

"Yes...yes I will marry you, I will be your wife and bitch my love, my husband..my master." She nodded happily before embracing him tightly.

"Good, then I have new rules you must follow." He told her.

"Of course sweetie." kita nodded with a smile.

"From now on you will address me as Master or husband around the house, and Shiro in public. Then when you're at home, you must undress and be naked." He told her.

"Of course my husband." She smiled with a nod. "And if you wish to date or marry other girls, you can. I have no problem sharing you."

"Good. Now, ride me, hard." He ordered.

"Yes master." Kita purred, laying on his lap before slamming her hips down, engulfing his cock into her hot and tight pussy. "AH, SO BIG!"

"So tight!" Shiro moaned as he gripped the sheets. "Fuck Kita, its like your body is meant to be fucked for me!"

"Yes! I am! I'm yours!" She moaned.

She started riding him, bouncing up and down as shiro groaned. "Kita, get rid of that towel, let me see your sexyness and goddess beauty!"

Kita compiled and stripped. "You Like What you see?"

Her perfect hips, sexy legs, slim stomach, and massive J-cup tits, she was everything he hoped. "I love it!" He moaned before pulling her down, smashing her tits to his muscular chest while his lips crushed hers with a heating and desiring kiss.

'Shiro…' She moaned mentally as they entwined their bodies.

(The next day.)

The following morning, the sun rose as Shiro moaned softly. His eyes opened up as he noticed he was in his mothers room. 'Oh yeah...last night.' He had no regrets, it was a wonderful night. He was laying on his mother with his head in her naked tits as he looked up, seeing her sleep. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. "Wake up kita." she moaned and embraced him gently. "Alright then." he chuckled before he started thrusting his hips gently, pulsing his cock in and out of her cunt.

"Mmm, Good morning Master." She smiled.

"Now you wake up." he chuckled and kissed her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Indeed." She nodded.

Shiro smiled. "I will have to go. There's a tournament that's happening at the Bakugan dome. I'll be gone for awhile."

"Oh, can't you stay with me for a little bit before you go?" Kita cooed while kissing his neck, stroking his chest.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll be back though I promise." He told her, kissing her lips.

"When you come back, win or lose, you will be rewarded with another fuck you'll ever desire." The MILF purred with lust in his ear.

"I look forward to it." He smiled.

(At the Bakugan dome.)

Shiro got to the dome in time as he registered himself into the database. As he was entered with other brawlers, he heard a familiar voice. "Shiro!" he turned and saw Dan approaching.

"Oh, hey dan." Shiro greeted with a small smile. "How ya doing man?"

"Pretty Good. You?" The Brawler asked.

"Well, a lot better than yesterday." His friend replied.

"...and your battle with Masquerade?" Dan asked.

Shiro laughed this time. "I pulverized his scrawny ass!"

"Great!" Dan grinned. "Come on Let's Get brawling!"

The two moved further into the arena as the announcer spoke. "Welcome everyone, to the next annual Bakugan World Wide Tournament!" Brawlers cheered and clapped. "This year we have something special for you all!"

"That's right johnson!" Another announcer spoke. "This year the bakugan tournament will go world wide and all over the world!"

"All over the world?" Dan asked in surprise.

"This should be interesting." Shiro spoke.

"Here is how this is gonna work." Johnson announced. "Here in this dome, over 200 brawlers have gathered here for one thing to win! Each of you will be bracketed with an opponent and when the matches are complete, only 100 brawlers will stand!"

"Then we better get going." The Kaiju Brawler grinned.

"After the tournament in this dome is complete, the next match will take place in America within a week!" the second announcer spoke.

"Indeed, Dan! And for this year's winner of the Tournament will not only win this beautiful bakugan trophy with a 10,000 dollar grand prize, but the winner will also win a spot in the top ten most powerful duelist and brawl against the best brawler we know...Marduk!" Smoke burst as a masked boy emerged in the top with a grin.

Shiro glared. "Who's he?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Dan replied.

"Thank you all for joining this year's Tournament!" Marduk announced with his grin. "This will be indeed one of the best ones around, and you all better not disappoint me, cause I have something very special planned for the winner who will face me! He or she will face no ordinary Bakugan, they will face the legendary monsters many of you might know, the mighty Kaijugan!" He called as three spheres emerged and morphed into the kaiju he held.

One looked like a black and purple version of Godzilla, the second looked like a giant demon crab dragon, and the third was white and black with three heads and two arms.

Immediately, the king of monsters popped out on Shiro's shoulder. "That's Space Godzilla! And Destroya!"

"What's The third one?" Dan asked.

"Monster X." Shiro glared. "The toughest one of the bunch."

"We will crush anyone who gets in our way." Bakugan X spoke. "Do your worst."

Space Godzilla scanned the brawlers before spotting Godzilla with Shiro. "Marduk." He whispered in his brawlers ear.

Marduk scanned the crowd. "I see, good eye space Godzilla." he turned to the crowd with a fist. "Now, get out there and show me what you got! I will watch you all brawl! May the best brawler win!" Purple smoke blasted as he and his bakugan vanished.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Shiro said.

"I will have to agree." Godzilla nodded. "Handling Space Godzilla and Destroya alone was difficult, but now that this Marduk Character has them both with this Monster X…"

"If we don't bring our A game, we're toast." Shiro finished ruefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bakugan Free For all!

(Play Bakugan battle Brawlers opening theme remixed with Godzilla orchestra theme)

"What are you gonna do?

(Dan and Shirō stand across from each other in a battlefield, gate cards in their hands.)

The odds are stacked against you

(The two look at each other as they yell and throw down their cards and Bakugan orbs.)

Back against the wall. Gotta give it your all (Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh)

(The bakugan spheres as Drago emerged and roared before the king of monsters himself, Godzilla rose and bellowed as the dimension shook under his power.)

This is the final stand (Ah ah ah ah ahhhh)

(There's an image of several Bakugan, a reaper, robotallion, and seige, as well as several Kaiju, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, And so many others.)

The powers in your hand

(Darkness flowed as Masquerade and a boy with a mask on his right eyes rose as both bared dark grins)

Two worlds Collide, on the inside

(A battle scene between Drago, teamed with Tigrerra and Godzilla plays out as they charge on two gate cards.)

You gotta fight for what's right

(Godzilla faces Space Godzilla, Destroyah and a skeletal humanoid monster as he bellows while his body exploded red.)

Before it's gone, gone, gone

(Shiro and dan yell as they raise their ability cards in their hands and slam them down on the ground.)

This is Bakugan!

(The title appears as a Godzilla roar shakes the title until the scene goes black)

After the announcement of the tournament, the brawlers that gathered from around the world were excited and pumped for their brawls.

Well, Shiro on his end was weary and knew this was more than a game now. After witnessing the champion, Marduk that he has Kaiju bakugan like him, things will be different, especially since those bakugan are Spacegodzilla, Destroya and Monster X, the top three most strongest monsters Godzilla has ever faced.

"This is gonna be very difficult." The boy said. "Really gotta be careful."

"But how did this guy get those three kaiju to work for him?" Dan asked while the two were in the waiting lounge for their battles. "From what I know about them, they're the most powerful kaiju Godzilla ever faced."

"He probably promised them plenty of carnage and combat." Shiro said.

"Then we have to win." Gojira said on Shiro's shoulder. "I know the fight against them will be tough, but I'm willing to put my life on the line and defeat them once more to protect this world from their existence."

"Sounds Good to me dad." Jr grinned.

"Attention all brawlers!" The announcer Johnson spoke in the speakers. "It is time to begin the tournament!" A large screen came down as pictures of the brawler's appeared. "The slow wheel will determine your opponent for today!" The cards spun as they soon stopped and showed their opponents. "And here are the opponents battling! The first match will be, Shiro vs. Shuji!"

"This guy again?" The boy growled.

"At least this will be an easy win for you." Dan chuckled.

As Shiro walked up to the arena floor he tossed Ghidorah into the air and caught him. "Alright Let's blow this joint. Field Open!"

"Field open!" Shuji spoke as their cards glowed. The arena opened up as the crowd from the stands watched their battle.

"Gate card set!" The two shouted and tossed their cards out and they grew once they touched down.

"Alright Ghidorah, show em there's a new top dog in town. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Shiro yelled as he threw down the tyrant of fear. "Say Hello to the Tyrant Of Terror himself! Darkus-Haos Ghidorah!

The golden scaled three headed hydra rose before screeching. "Battle begins. Darkus-Haos Ghidorah enters battle at 500 Gs." the board announced with the display screen. The crowds gasped as they saw the movie monster right in front of them.

Two spectators in particular were very interested. "Wait I recognize that boy." A green haired girl said.

"Yeah, isn't he that really popular guy from YouTube?" A beige haired girl beside her said.

Up at the viewing dome, Marduk witnessed the first battle, as a small yet dark grin formed. "So he has other Kaijugan other than Godzilla...interesting."

"Treacherous snake…" Space Godzilla growled.

"Have patience my crystal friend. You will have your shot with him and Godzilla as promised." The boy assured.

Shuji gulped and looked at his Bakugan. "Uh...Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" A purple light appeared and a giant turtle shell emerged as Shiro jumped in shock.

"Yikes!" He yelped. The turtle popped out and roared. Sweat dropping the boy sighed. "Are you kidding me? You're using a Darkus beast now?"

Shuji managed to get some confidence back. "Here's the thing, you should start calling me...master of Darkus now." he grinned while pointing his thumb at himself.

Scoffing the green haired teen spat on the ground. "Please, the only thing I'm calling you is a loser."

Shuji growled. "Hey! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Really, cause the only thing I'm dealing with is a brawler who can't win and think he's all hot stuff. Face it Shuji, you're not gonna get better with all your boasting and bullshit. This is why you are the weakest of all brawlers who can't even go up a rank and that stuck at the top 3,000s." Shiro scoffed with a small grin at his mockery.

"Why you! Juggernoid, get him!" The boy yelled. His bakugan roared and charged in a lumbering fashion.

"Seriously?" The green haired boy sighed while rubbing his eyes before snapping his fingers. "Ghidorah, make this quick."

The dragon snorted before sweeping his forked tails at the turtle and sent it flying towards its Brawler. The bakugan returned to sphere form as Ghidorah morphed back and was caught by Shiro.

"Pathetic." The boy snorted.

"Grr. Alright go stinglash!" Shuji yelled, tossing a giant scorpion.

"Darkus Stinglash enters battle at 210 Gs." The bakupod buzzed.

Smirking, Shiro threw down Manda. "Let's go Manda! Bakugan Brawl!" The serpent rose from imaginary water as she screeched.

"Aquos-Ventus Manda enters battle at 620 Gs." The screen announced.

"Let's make this quick shall we? Ability card activate! Whirlpool suction!" Shiro yelled and tossed a card. "This can allow me to have you toss in another bakugan to gang up against Manda, but in return, Manda gets a bonus of 100 Gs!"

Then another Dark Bakugan appeared in the water, a darkus Fear Ripper. "Fear Ripper enters battle at 330 Gs. Manda power increases to 720 Gs. Combined power of Stinglash and Fear Ripper 540 Gs, advantage Manda."

"As many would say, you kill two birds with one stone." Shiro smirked. "Manda, send those bakugan to the bottom of the ocean!"

Manda screeched before hurling at the two Darkus monsters and coiled around them in a tight grip before sinking them within the whirlpool. The pool vanished before two bakugan spheres shot to Shuji and landed at his feet.

The announcer looked to be in shock as Shiro called back his sea serpent Bakugan. "And...the winner of the first match is….Shiro!"

The crowd was silent for a second before a few claps were heard, then slowly built to roars of claps and cheers.

"Heh, That's my skills talking!" The boy grinned, putting a thumbs up.

At the viewing dome, Marduk was now smirking. "Incredible display of aggression, not even giving that wimp a chance. I must say, this boy has my attention in full."

"Hmmm, He has a strange aura about him. It feels similar to that of a Kaiju." Bakugan X said.

"Interesting, guess we'll have to know more about this, Shiro Character." The boy chuckled with his grin before he left the viewing dome.

Meanwhile with Shiro, he was walking to the common area where everyone was waiting for their turn. Dan walked up to him and high fived him. "Way to go man." He said.

"Thanks." The boy smiled.

"Hey, I gotta a idea, how about if the Brawlers win this first round tournament, we have a party at Marucho's place?" Dan asked. "I could pick you up at your house and we could go together."

"Sounds great! But…" Shiro said, remembering that he and his mom had agreed that she would wear nothing but an apron around the house from now on. "Maybe I better just meet you at your house instead. My place is a little hard to get to."

"Sounds Good to me." The leading Brawler smiled.

The two watched the other brawlers in their battles, which they were dominating. Shiro even watched Shuns battle, he was still pissed at the ventus user for what he did. 'You better pray I don't brawl you sometime soon Shun, cause we have a score to settle.' he thought angrily.

After the first day of the tournament, the announcers spoke. "You all brawled well today! Only 50 of you remain!" Johnson spoke. "Now, the next tournament will be held up at California in the United states in one week! Rest up and prepare, cause the battle has only begun!"

As the two friends left the tournament dome, Shiro thought back to what exactly the amount of impact the revaluation of him being part Kaiju May have been on his friendship with the Brawlers. Voicing his thoughts, he looked at Dan.

"Dan, about last time we talked, I just wanted to say I'm-sorry for snapping at you guys." He said.

The pyrus user only smiled and patted his shoulder. "Hey don't sweat it man, you were only confused and upset...still, it didn't give Shun the right to hire a hacker, that was a bit too far on his end."

"Especially since that same hacker is part of the Hokkaido Zodiac candidate." Marucho said as he walked up to the two.

"How do you know that?" Shiro asked.

"After your blow out yesterday, I decided to go further into why this hacker shun hired agreed to hack into your data." The aquos user explained. "Turns out He's Part of a larger group of hackers and convicted felons known by their hacker handles based on zodiac signs."

Shiro growled slightly with his hands clenched. "That mother…"

The cosmos fairies crawled up to his shoulder and stroked his chin. "No need to get upset Shiro." One said.

The green haired boy sighed a bit. "I guess not…" He turned to the other two brawlers. "But, if Shun ever faces me soon, he'll wish he hadn't."

"I'll bet." Dan chuckled.

"Anyway I better get home. My moms probably waiting for me….Uh hey guys. Should I be worried that my mom has recently gotten into ERP?" Shiro asked.

"ERP?" Dan questioned while scratching his head.

"I think he meant Erotic Role Play." The blonde explained. That caused Marucho's eyes to widened. "Wait...you're not saying…"

Shiro shrugged. "I don't have a clue."

"Well, your mother is still young I believe, probably at my moms age." Dan explained. "I think it might be normal at a few times if that happens."

"Maybe. But the main reason I'm asking is because she mentioned wearing a naked apron around the house from now on…" the boy said, blushing.

The two looked at each other as Marucho shrugged. "Maybe it's her hormones developing. People tend to think differently when they go through it and try different things, but that's my opinion."

"Okay. Thanks, that's a serious load of my chest." Shiro sighed. "Well, I'll see you guys in a week!"

Once the green haired boy left, Marucho and Dan parted as well. Dan on his end thought. 'Wonder why Shiro asked that?' He wondered before he got home and entered. "Mom! I'm home!"

His mom was doing yoga, she was in a bra and yoga pants while doing a downward dog position. "Oh Daniel, you're back!" She smiled. "How was the tournament?"

"Went well, managed to get to the next round. Me and my friends will be at California in one week for the next round." Dan explained as he passed her and went into the kitchen.

"Oh that's Good, Ooh! Oh, these stupid leggings!" She groaned as her leggings rode up on her crotch area. "I knew these things were a size too small."

Dan got a glimpse of the bare skin from his mother's legs, his cheeks formed a small blush and quickly looked away. "You're uh, not hurt right?"

"No I'm fine, I'll just have to find another pair. Or just do yoga in the nude from now on." She said, still stroking her sore crotch.

The young brawler nearly got a nosebleed as his face burned dark red at the mere thought of his young, beautiful and hot mother naked. 'Wait, why did I just think that!?' He thought. 'Dang It Shiro, now look what you did.'

Sighing he slowly walked up to his room. "I wouldn't do the second option mom. Not sure dad would like it."

"He's not here mostly, due to all the trips he's on." The mother sighed. "Even though I miss him around me at times, it's nice to have you around me." She smiled and winked at him.

This made dan almost fall over. "Uh...Okay…" He said as he immediately bolted for his room. He closed the door and pressed against it as he took deep breaths. "Damn…" He groaned while rubbing his face.

"Are you Alright Daniel?" Drago asked. The twins looking at him as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Dan sighed as he walked to his bed and crashed upon it. "Could She? Nah….couldn't be...it has to be my imagination." He got up a few minutes later and decided to see what the others are doing. He entered the site and chat before Julie and Runo answered. "Hey guys, I saw your brawls at the tournament, good work out there."

"Thanks dan." Julie smiled, blowing him a kiss.

Runo blushed profusely. "Uh...Thanks."

"You know I can't wrap my head around that this Marduk guy is the top brawler, and has Kaiju Bakugan like Shiro does." The pyro user mentioned.

"Yeah. Especially since the ringleader Bakugan X shouldn't even exist anymore." Shun said as he logged on. "He was destroyed by Godzilla in Final wars after all."

"How he's become to be known and alive is beyond us, but if it has to do with Masquerade and Naga, then we have a problem." Dan spoke with a nod.

"That's What I figured." The ninja nodded.

"In any case guys, we're going to need all the help we can get." Marucho stated. "That's why I believe it is paramount that we help Shiro obtain more Kaiju Bakugan."

The others nodded, the little dude did make a good point. "Yeah, but what if he loses control? I noticed that the more Kaiju He has, the more sadistic and aggressive his 'battle mode' is." Shun said.

Alice, who had been quite this whole time, nodded. "I agree with Shun, if we force too much Kaiju energy on Shiro all at once we could hurt both him, and the other Kaiju."

Dan scratched his neck. "Yeah, That would definitely gonna be a problem."

"Speaking Of Shiro, Where is He?" Runo asked.

"I don't know. He might be at his house with his mom." Dan shrugged.

(Meanwhile with Shiro.)

For the most part dan was right. Shiro was just about to walk inside his house, when he saw his new wife standing for him at the doorway in nothing but an apron, her gorgeous boobs being clearly visible over the frilly, heart shaped cloth.

"Welcome home Master. I've been waiting for you." She purred, blushing thirstily as a strand of hair on the top of her head started to move and form a heart. "Would you like some dinner? A relaxing bath? Or perhaps…" the woman purred as she pulled him inside nuzzling him to a wall as the door closed. "To...have…ME?" She purred, rubbing her voluptuous body up against him. "Take your pick!"

Shiro groaned in lust at how wonderful his mother felt on him, oh he wanted her so badly. "What are you doing Kita?" He growled in domination, causing his wife to shiver.

Licking her fingers she smiled seductively, giggling thirstily. "Just a little role play. You've been gone all day and now you come home to see your blushing bride ready to please you, appealing scenario, yes?"

Shiro nodded as he groped her. "Very." He snarled.

Kita moaned as she hugged him close. "I've also thought out how our harem's hierarchy will work."

This interested the green haired boy as a small yet amusing grin formed. "Oh? Please, do tell."

"As your head wife, I will be the essential 'boss' of all the other girls. They will be my handmaidens and servants. And their children will serve the children I bear. Then finally all female children will be breeding tools for you. And i shall be the breeding tool for all the male children. And any men our daughters bring will be our servants. As will all wives of the male children." Kita explained.

Shiros body shook with lust as minds ran with how this plan will play out. He growled before pushing his wife to the couch and pounced on her. "Kita, you are by far, the sluttiest and sexiest wife a master could ask for."

"Thank you my Master." She purred. "And if you like, I could work at a strip club to earn some more money, and pick up some new tricks and hookers for your delight."

The boy thought for a second. "Not a bad idea...though I forbid any sex with other men, without my permission."

"Of course master." The MILF cooed while stroking his cheek. "I'm your slut and yours alone. Any male who tries to take me without your permission will pay dearly with their balls."

"You are an absolute sadist." He smiled, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"Mmmmmm." The woman moaned as she hugged him close. One hand slid down and groped at his raging bulge in his pants. Picking her up, Shiro immediately started to remove his clothes and hers.

"Let's take this to the shower." He grinned.

"Of course master, and since you'll be sleeping in my bedroom now, I have a special surprise for you on my bed." Kita purred with half lidded eyes.

"Can't Wait." Shiro grinned as he carried his MILF into the walk in shower and turned on the water. As the liquid cascaded on them they moaned and made out, Shiro spreading lotion on his mother's body.

"Master, I also forgot to mention, there is another surprise that I have for you that you will adore." kita cooed while she scrubbed his hair.

"What's that my love?" The green haired boy asked as he kissed her neck lovingly.

As she pulled him close and purred in his ear, he failed to hear the shower door open before another voluptuous body pressed against his backside. "Glad you can join us...mother." Kita purred.

His eyes widened. As he spun around, Shiro was met by the lips of his sexy grandmother. Who was only fifty, and had the appearance of someone in her forties. Her hair was mint green with amber yellow eyes, an amazing hourglass form with a large bubble butt and O-cup tits.

"Hello...master." The elder woman purred while she stroked Shiro's cock.

"Grandmother Yoko…" he gasped.

"I took the liberty of calling her here." his mom cooed while playing with his balls. "You can say she has grown a crush on you when you were younger, and waited for the moment to love you and please you, as I had."

"And I desired to have you screw me into the wall." Yoko purred.

The talking and touching have boiled Shiro's lust to the breaking point. "I can't take it anymore!" He bellowed as he slammed Yoko against the wall and shoved his cock into his grandmothers tight and boiling pussy.

Yoko turned around and let him grab her ass while her breasts pressed against the wall of the shower and soap and water dripped down from them.

"Fuck yoko! Your pussy feels amazing!" The boy growled while he slapped her behind and yanked her hair.

"Thank you Master. Am I even sexier than those MILFS in the anime you watch?" Yoko asked.

"Oh very, you and mom are the sexiest MILFS i've ever seen in my lives." The green haired boy groaned while biting her shoulder and groping one of her massive tits.

"Good…" She purred, pressing her face to the wall, moaning.

"God almighty, how did I get so lucky to have you two?" Shiro groaned while pressing against his grandmother.

"We just decided you're the right man for us." His mother purred.

"Well, i'm happy you chose this, because i'm gonna enjoy my new life." The boy sighed while biting at the elders neck.

"Good…" The two purred as they continued in their shower session.

(Meanwhile with Dan)

After Dan chatted for a bit with his friends, he logged off and started to finish his homework. While he was apart of the tournament, he does have to finish his homework for school before he goes to the next tournament in the US.

"Man...this bites." Dan groaned while looking at his math problems.

"If you get this done quickly, the faster you can sleep." Drago told him.

"I know I know…" the brawler sighed while rubbing his eyes. "You'd know how hard school can be if you know first hand."

"Maybe." The dragonoid shrugged.

Dragos two children were playing nearby while they floated around laughing. Naga pushed his sister playfully, but accidentally knocked the glass of water he had and it spilled on his crotch.

"GAH!" He yelped and jumped back, examining the results. "Aw man…!"

The twins giggled as they wiggled and rolled in laughter. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up…" The boy growled.

Drago gave a small laugh. "Aw don't take it too hard Daniel, they're still hatchlings after all."

"I know…" he replied, changing into a fresh pair of boxers and pajama pants. "Well, I'm pretty much done. Time to hit the sack." He said, yawning.

"Agreed." Drago nodded as he curled up to his sphere form. His children rolled next to him and yawned as they too fell asleep.

"Night Drago…" Dan yawned as he curled in his bed.

"Night daniel…" The dragon softly said as they fell asleep.

(Dans dream)

Dan was in the middle of a brawl before he defeated his opponent with his saurus.

"Haha! I did it!" He cheered.

The brawler he faced was in a black hoodie before the brawler approached. "Congratulations Daniel."

"Thanks." dan grinned. "You weren't so bad yourself."

The brawler was now a few inches from him before the hands rose and pulled the hood down. "I believe you…" the face revealed the face of...his mother with a seductive grin. "Deserve a reward for your victory."

"Mom?!" The boy gasped.

The battlefield disappeared and they were now in bed. "Here, Let me give you your reward…" She purred, pushing him down while kissing him.

Dan was flushing like hell as he squirmed under his mother's strong grip. "M-Mom please sto-" She only kissed him deeply again to shut him up.

"Shh, Just Relax. Accept my present." She purred as she started to go down on him.

(Back in reality)

Dan, feeling a great sense of shock from the stimulating dream, wakes up in a cold sweat. He jolted up while panting heavily and holding his head.

"W...what the hell was that…?" he asked himself quietly while trying to calm down. "Why...did I dream of...my mom doing that to me…?"

Shaking his head, dan wipes his brow. "Okay, tomorrow I'm taking a cold shower." He said, slowly laying back down and a going back to sleep. 'That was not normal.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why should i worry?

(Play Bakugan battle Brawlers opening theme remixed with Godzilla orchestra theme)

"What are you gonna do?

(Dan and Shirō stand across from each other in a battlefield, gate cards in their hands.)

The odds are stacked against you

(The two look at each other as they yell and throw down their cards and Bakugan orbs.)

Back against the wall. Gotta give it your all (Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh)

(The bakugan spheres as Drago emerged and roared before the king of monsters himself, Godzilla rose and bellowed as the dimension shook under his power.)

This is the final stand (Ah ah ah ah ahhhh)

(There's an image of several Bakugan, a reaper, robotallion, and seige, as well as several Kaiju, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, And so many others.)

The powers in your hand

(Darkness flowed as Masquerade and a boy with a mask on his right eyes rose as both bared dark grins)

Two worlds Collide, on the inside

(A battle scene between Drago, teamed with Tigrerra and Godzilla plays out as they charge on two gate cards.)

You gotta fight for what's right

(Godzilla faces Space Godzilla, Destroyah and a skeletal humanoid monster as he bellows while his body exploded red.)

Before it's gone, gone, gone

(Shiro and dan yell as they raise their ability cards in their hands and slam them down on the ground.)

This is Bakugan!

(The title appears as a Godzilla roar shakes the title until the scene goes black)

Morning arrived over the city as Brawlers were preparing for their next battle in the tournament.

Dan woke up while he walked down the stairs and yawned. So far, he's had three dreams of his mother almost fucking him. "Mmm, what a night…" he groaned as he entered the kitchen and saw his mother cooking in an apron, which made him blush a bit to how hot she looked...oh no, there he goes again. "Morning…"

"Good Morning Dan." she smiled, continuing to cook. "You sleep well?"

"Eh...I guess so." He replied, sitting at the table while rubbing his eyes.

"That's good. You said you'd be going to america this week didn't you?" the woman asked.

"That's right." Dan replied with a nod.

His mother smiled a bit. "I'll be rooting for you...yet it'll be lonely without you since your father is out on his trips."

Dan gazed at his mother before he stood and approached her until hugging her from behind. "I'll keep in contact with you mom."

"Thank you sweetie." she smiled.

(at Marucho's house some time later.)

All the brawlers were going to Marucho's house, mainly because he had a plane big enough to get them to America in a short enough time. As they entered the runway area, they saw Shiro walking towards them, but his attire was drastically different.

He was now wearing a pair of denim blue jeans, a white shirt with a green godzilla on it, a green plaid button up overshirt, green sneakers, and green sun shades, he also had a green bandana around his neck.

"Whoa..Shiro looking sharp." Dan spoke, liking his friends new attire.

"Oh one minute i'm in central park, then i'm down on delancey street…" the boy hummed. "Oh hey guys, just practicing for the music contest in america. I'm gonna do 'Why should i worry?'."

"Your voice is wonderful." Alice smiled. "I think you'll do great."

"Yeah my youtube fans will like it. And my new outfit." he grinned. "Based it off of the same character who sings the song."

"So are your kaiju bakugan ready for another round in the tournament?" Dan asked with a grin.

"Yep. say isn't this supposed to be a tag team tournament?" he asked as they boarded the plane.

"By my calculations on the rules for the tournament, the next round will be two brawlers battling together, the winning team will move on in the next rounds." Marucho explained.

"Makes sense." Shiro nodded. "So who's gonna be on who's team?"

Everyone looked at each other, before shun pulled out some straws. "We'll draw straws to figure it out." he said.

They all nodded and drew their straws. They all had different colored tips that match up. Shiro looked at his, it was green. Looking at the others, he saw Dan's green as well.

"Hey! We're a team!" Shiro smirked.

"Great." dan grinned.

Runo and marucho were team two, and Shun and Julie were the last team. As they waited to land, Shiro laid back and thought about what his mother told him last night. "Wow...i still can't believe she's actually pregnant."

"Shiro." A voice spoke as he saw Dan.

"What is it bud?" The kaiju user asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." he replied. "Privately."

"Ok." he nodded, following him. When they were in a room, the door shut. "So what's up?"

"I don't know…" Dan groaned while clutching his head. "I feel so strange every time I was around my mom this morning."

Shiro looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. "Dude…" he said. "This is what you had to talk about? That you got a milf crush?"

Dan's face flushed red before a small growl left his lips. "Shiro, i'm being serious on this!"

"Yeah, that's the problem, you're getting exasperated over something that happens all the time." the boy said. "Just let things happen, and if nothing happens just leave it be."

"You're missing the point Shiro. She's my mom for crying out loud." Dan spoke before he groaned and sat at a chair. "This is so confusing…"

Shiro sighed. "Dan dan dan. You're looking too much into this. As teens our hormones rage outta control on a regular basis, if we fell sexual feelings towards someone, our bodies don't exactly care who. It's the natural order of things."

Dan slowly rose his head and faced his best friend. "You're taking this very calmly…"

"What can i say? I'm a casanova." the green haired boy smirked, letting his sunglasses drop down the tip of his nose.

His friend thought through a moment again before replying. "...you really believe it's okay to have feelings for someone...like my mom?"

"Totally. Though acting on those feelings is a different story." he nodded.

After a moment of silence, Dan stood and breathed. "...I understand...Thanks for the talk Shiro. I needed to get that off my chest."

"No problem." Shiro smiled while patting his back.

"Attention guys!" Marucho announced on the mic. "We'll be dropping at California in mere moments!"

Dan chuckled before grinning at his partner. "Ready to get this show on the road Shiro?"

"Totally." Shiro smirked.

Marucho's plane landed at the airport as the group excited and entered the airport. Everything looked so different in America than in Japan. Different signs, people, places and so much more.

"Wow...so this is America…" Runo breathed in amazement.

"It's so….different." Julie agreed.

"Different countries have different perspectives." Shiro spoke. They took a cab and went to the destination of the next bakugan dome. They arrived shortly after and entered as other brawlers that advanced were waiting.

The lights flashed and the speakers boomed. "Welcome to the top 250 brawlers who have made it this far!" The first announcer spoke.

"In this round today, you all will be assigned in teams of two in our tag team tournament!" The second announcer spoke.

"We have already have the teams arranged. Now, it's time to show down whom you'll be facing!" The first spoke as the TV screen showed the paired teams before the wheel spun, the cards played out and showed the teams fighting. "Our first match will be...Team Dan and Shiro, vs. Team Jenny and Jewels!"

"Aren't those pop stars?" Shiro asked. "I've seen them like and comment on my cover song vids online."

"Yeah, they're the best singers in japan." Dan nodded. "Guess we have to face the music this time."

"Yeah right." the boy scoffed with a small grin. The two walked to their positions on panels. They rose up before they entered the arena. They were face to face with a dark cyan haired girl and a purple haired girl. "Jenny and Jewels I presume."

"That's right. Say! You're that cover artist from online!" Jenny said, pointing at Shiro.

"The one and only." The green haired boy grinned. "Call me Shiro ladies."

"Hey~" they waved to him.

"I heard some of your music back in japan." The boy smiled. "I love what you two do...but I guess we'll have to see who the real musician is in this brawl."

"Yeah, let's go!" the girls grinned.

"Bakugan field open!" The four yelled and activated their cards, the field sparkled a bit before they put them away. "Gate card set!" They each threw their cards down and the brawl began.

The field looked different though, it now looked like a greek coliseum, with preyas statues, ramps, rails, and water geysers, and it was surrounded by a huge water pit, odd floating ability cards and crystals were everywhere, and there were floating platforms and coins with G+ on them too.

"Now according to the rules, you can control your bakugan on the field and gain power-up, G power and ability cards to give you an advantage!" One announcer spoke.

"Sweet, so it's like power ups in a video game." Shiro grinned.

"These powerful items are called pick ups, from now on, feel free to use them to your advantage!" the second announcer said.

"Begin!" The announcers called.

"My first move!" The boy spoke. "Bakugan brawl!" He tossed Manda out since aquos would have the advantage for this field. Guiding her to the ramp she went into the water and was shot up into the air and onto the half pipe, as she rolled she picked up several G power pickups before bouncing off the pipe, and a waterfall, before skipping to one of the gate cards.

"Manda stand!" The boy called. The serpent rose up from the light and screeched while lightning electrified around her.

"Battle begins. Manda starts from 580 Gs, power boost of 30Gs. power total 610 Gs. Ability card, damage field in active, all bakugan lose 50 G power per second in the ring." The bakupod spoke.

"Whoa!" Jenny and Jewels gasped in awe. "That is so freaking cool!"

"Nice start Shiro!" Dan grinned.

"My turn! Bakugan brawl!" Jenny tossed her bakugan next as she too collected a few items from on the board. "Bakugan stand!" Her bakugan landed on Shiro's card as a centiploid emerged with a screech.

"Aquos Centiploid enters battle at 290 Gs. power boost of 80 Gs. Power total 370 Gs. Power loss of 50 Gs from Damage field, power total at 320 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

"Seriously?" the boy laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Don't underestimate me." Jenny grinned before she threw her first ability card. "Ability card activate! Aquos Drain! This can allow me to drain your bakugan of 150 Gs if your bakugan is an Aquos bakugan as well as mine!"

"Power change sensed. Manda decreases to 360 Gs. Centiplod power increase to 470 Gs." The monitor announced.

"Heh." the boy grinned, doing a two finger taunt like Masquerade. "Gate card open, Ventus revival." The card opened up before wind started gushing all over the place.

It swirled up water as manda was lifted out of the water and into the air along with centiploid. "G power increase, Aquos-Ventus Manda at 470 Gs." the bakupods said.

"They're tied up!" Dan spoke in amazement.

"Aaand here's the tie breaker." Shiro said, holding up an ability card. "Ability card activate, Kaiju Serpent's attraction. "This card nullifies all ability cards activated after this turn, and drops any bakugan who isn't Manda, a serpenoid or rattleoid by 50 Gs."

"Power changing. Centeploid power loss of 150 Gs, additional 50 Gs. total total of 270 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna get creamed!" Jenny gasped.

Manda screeched and sent the bug flying, causing it to splash and send water everywhere, drenching the two pop stars as they started complaining, make-up and mascara running down their faces.

"Agh! This is even worse than a bad hair day!" Jenny complained.

Manda was called back as Shiro caught her with a grin. "Now don't be such sour pusses girls, I kinda like seeing you two wet, makes things a bit more...erotic if you catch my drift."

The girls blushed. Jewels' wet body was actually starting to steam with how much her internal temperature rose. "wh-wh-WHAAAT?!" they yelled.

Shiro chuckled. "Like I said, wet is a good look for you two, maybe it might add some more pazaze for your next music video."

The two just shook as Jewels threw in her subterra bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's go saurus!" The prehistoric dino bakugan rose and roared.

"Saurus enters the field at 310 Gs." The bakupods announced.

"My turn!" Dan grinned as he tossed his own. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this Serpenoid!" His fire based serpent rose and hissed at Saurus.

"Serpenoid enters battle at 320 Gs." The watches mentioned.

The snake bakugan lunged at the creature and coiled around it, slowly squeezing and draining it's G power. 'Saurus g power decreasing steadily.'

"Ha! Don't you ladies know that a snake can eat something more than twice it's size?" dan laughed.

Jewels grinned next. "It should be careful on what it's eating! Ability card activate! Saurus Blow!" Tossing the card, Saurus burst in aura nd roared.

"Power increasing to 350 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

"Aw snap!" Dan gasped by the sudden power surge. Saurus broke free from Serpenoids grasp and gripped its throat tightly.

"Aw snap i'm gonna get creamed!" Dan yelped.

"I got this, activate correlation between Pyrus and Darkus." Shiro said as his Darkus-Haos Ghidorah entered itself into the fray.

"I LIIIIIIVE!" it roared.

"Haos-Darkus Ghidorah enters battle at 580 Gs. Power increase to both Serpenoids and Ghidorah at 100 Gs. Combined power to 1100 Gs." The watches mentioned.

"Oh no!" the two girls screamed, hugging each other.

Both bakugan teamed against Saurus before blasting the subterra dinosaur out of the ring and verted to sphere form while rolling to Jewels feet.

Both bakugan returned to dan and shiro as they caught them with smiles. "Two down, four to go." Shiro grinned.

"Ok ladies, your up, again." Dan laughed.

Jenny growled. "Gate card set!" She tossed her next gate card out on the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" She tossed her next bakugan and rolled it around the field, collecting a few G+ and an ability card. "Bakugan stand!" She had her bakugan land on her card before it emerged and revealed juggernoid.

"Juggernoid enters battle at 230 Gs. Power boost of 60 Gs. Combined power of 290 G. Ability card gained. Confusion. Opponents will hallucinate for their next throw." The bakupods announced.

"This doesn't sound good." Shiro stated.

"Your turn Shiro." Dan spoke.

Shiro tried to aim, but was having trouble concentrating, everything was blurry and backwards, like looking in a watery mirror. "Bakugan brawl!" he tossed out Mothra this time. He tried to control it, but the confusion ability card threw him off as he made her land on Dan's gate card as she emerged with a chirp.

"Haos-Ventus Mothra enters battle at 480 Gs." The bakupod said.

"Crap, i over shot it." He said in irritation.

"Now we got him." Jewels grinned before tossing her bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Falconeer!" A humanoid bird appeared with a screech,

"Falconeer enters battle at 310 Gs." The bakupod mentioned.

"Oh come on!" Dan groaned. "My turn bakugan brawl!" he threw his ball but due to confusion he over shot his target and sphere attacked Jenny's bakugan instead of jewels'. "Aw yeah!"

'Sphere attack recognized, G power decrease by 50 Gs.' all bakupods said. 'Serpenoid enters battle at 320 Gs."

"At least we're on the right track." Shiro smirked.

"Not quite." Jenny grinned. "Ability card activate! Double Team! Now Jewels bakugan will join the party!" jewels falconeer flew off the card it stood on before joining with Juggernoid.

"Combine power of Falconner and Juggernoid 550 Gs." The bakupod buzzed.

"Oh shit!" Dan yelped.

The two charged towards the snake and sent it flying, sending it back to it's brawler. Shiro growled, before he pulled out his 'sylvineer' from Masquerade.

"You'll pay for that! Ability card activateactivate! Power gust!" he called and played his card. "Not only will it boost mothra a hundred Gs, but she can attack any bakugan on the field!"

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"And that's not all, Doo-" but before he could finish, Dan grabbed his arm. "Dan? What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? That's a doom card!" dan whispered.

"I was going to give them a taste of their own medicine...wait a second, this isn't the doom card i got." he examined it closer, instead it had the image of a Gargonoid being imprisoned. "Baku-capture. Throw after beating a bakugan by 500 Gs or more, and you get said bakugan."

"That card can do that?" Dan asked in surprise.

"Let's find out." he said. "Mothra, attack a bakugan that has 500 less Gs than you!"

Mothra chirped before she swung her large wings and blasted Falconeer out into the air. It returned to sphere form, but instead of returning to Jewels, it flew to Shiro and landed in his palm.

"Ha! I can't believe it! Baku-capture worked!" he laughed.

The crowd gasped, as did the girls and the announcers. "Is that even allowed?"

In the private dome, Marduk witnessed the might of the card and was surprised a bit himself. "He has an ability card to capture bakugan...interesting."

Masquerade however was laughing next to him. "So he's figured out the secondary function of the doom card...excellent, all goes according to lord Naga's plan."

"Indeed." marduk grinned.

Meanwhile Shiro looked at his partner Kaiju. "Time for the king to make his royal entrance." he flicked gojira from his thumb before tossing him. "Bakugan brawl! Gojira stand!" The king of monsters rose before releasing his famous roar that shook the arena.

The godzilla theme started playing as he walked out of the water-like gate card. Everyone gasped as several japanese spectators started screaming 'Gojira!'.

Aquos-Pyrus Gojira enters battle at 580 Gs." The bakupod buzzed.

"Wh-what the?!" the girls gasped.

The announcers sputtered before announcing in shock about the mighty beast, pale panic stricken faces not even trying to comprehend the scene before them.

"Now, let's end this battle with a bang! Ability card activate! Kaiju's challenge!" Shiro yelled and tossed a card. It hit Godzilla before he roared loudly. "The power of this card forces you two to summon your remaining bakugan to the gate card Gojira is."

The orbs did so and flung themselves to the card, first an aquos Siege, second a subterra Centeploid, and third was Drago. "Now boys, break them!" Shiro yelled.

"Subterra Cenploid at 320 Gs. Aquos Siege at 340 Gs. combine power of 660 Gs. Drago power at 340 Gs. Combine power with Gojira at 820 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

"Oh snap! We got 'em now!" Dan Cheered.

The girls cried out in panic as they held each other while Drago and Gojira charged their attacks.

"Atomic blast!" Godzilla roared and fired his blue beam of radiating energy.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago bellowed and blasted a fireball.

'Game set and match. Victors Team Shiro and Dan. awarding bakugan points. Ranking now at 12th place for Shiro, 5th place for Dan.' the machines buzzed.

"That's my skills talking!" Shiro grinned with a thumbs up.

"I'm the man." Dan grinned while brushing his thumb across his nose.

After this specticle Shiro had to leave, the National Idol competition tryouts were starting soon, and he had to hurry.

Dan meanwhile returned to the lobby where his friends met him.

"That was amazing Dan, you and Shiro beat Jenny and Jewels easily." Alice smiled with a clap of her hands.

"Thanks Alice." Dan smiled.

Julie ran up to him before hugging Dan's arm into her ample bust. "You were great Danny!"

Dan blushed a bit when he felt his arm sink in between her breasts but chuckled. "Aw it was nothing Julie. Shiro was the one that did get us out of the jam."

"Yeah, it seemed like he was doing all the work. Some tag team." Runo chidded in.

"Hey!" dan snapped at her, only getting her to stick out her tongue.

(Later that day)

The rest of the others finished their brawls for the day until they left the dome to get to the concert where Shiro would be playing at. When they arrived, there were hundreds of people already packing the area.

As they waited, the lights dimmed an spotlights lit up a spot on the stage where Shiro was standing, holding a Keyboard guitar and was wearing a green scaled fedora, he had the tip down over his face as he started playing.

"Whoo whoo! Oh one minute i'm in Central Park, then i'm down on Delancey street. From the Bow'ry to St. Marks, there's one syndicated beat." he started to sing. "I say whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo, i'm streetwise, i can improvise, i say whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo, i'm street smart, i got New York City heart, come on!"

"Why should i worry? Why should i caaaare? I may not have a dime, but But I got street savoir faire, why should i worry? Why should i care? It's It's just bebopulation

And I got street savoir faire."

"He's doing why should i worry? That's the song he was practicing earlier." Dan noted.

"He's doing very well, his voice is nice." Alice smiled while listening to his voice.

"He certainly is good." Runo nodded.

After Shiro finished his sing, the cowed cheered and clapped at his performance before he bowed and left the stage. Moments later, he returned to the others. "How'd I do guys?" He asked with a smile.

"You were great out there Shiro." Dan replied with a fist pump.

"Thanks guys." he smiled. The competition went on a while longer, before the winner was picked, Shiro didn't win, but he did get second place, which got a check for 10K in cash.

After the concert and competition, they returned tot he dome for the last announcement. "You all have fought well today!" The announcer spoke. "We are now down to the top 125 brawlers, the next tournament round will be held in China for our Battle Royal. Four brawlers will duke it out, no holds bard, and for the remaining brawler of the tops 125, will battle one short round against the champ, Marduk!"

"This sounds like fun." Shiro grinned.

"Yeah but if i'm not mistaken the battle royal will be in the subterra field." Julie grinned. "My home turf."

"Now, we will spin the wheel for the lucky contended who will be facing the champ at the battle royal rounds!" The second announcer spoke as the wheel spun the brawlers. "And the brawler is….Dan Kuso!"

Dan grinned, but was secretly paling. "Aw yeah!"

At the private view dome, Marduk's kaiju growled. "We have to battle that wimp? I was looking forward to Crushing Gojira!" Space Godzilla snarled.

"Patience oh partner of mine. All good things come to those who wait." Marduk said, calmly.

"Allow me to fight him." destroya spoke with lust of destruction on her tone. "I will break his bakugan Drago and give Gojira a message he will hear loud and clear."

"Excellent." The masked man smiled as he walked off, coat bristling in the air. "And soon all of earth and vestroia, of all dimensions, will kneel before me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle Ready!

(Play Bakugan battle Brawlers opening theme remixed with Godzilla orchestra theme)

"What are you gonna do?

(Dan and Shirō stand across from each other in a battlefield, gate cards in their hands.)

The odds are stacked against you

(The two look at each other as they yell and throw down their cards and Bakugan orbs.)

Back against the wall. Gotta give it your all (Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh)

(The bakugan spheres as Drago emerged and roared before the king of monsters himself, Godzilla rose and bellowed as the dimension shook under his power.)

This is the final stand (Ah ah ah ah ahhhh)

(There's an image of several Bakugan, a reaper, robotallion, and seige, as well as several Kaiju, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, And so many others.)

The powers in your hand

(Darkness flowed as Masquerade and a boy with a mask on his right eyes rose as both bared dark grins)

Two worlds Collide, on the inside

(A battle scene between Drago, teamed with Tigrerra and Godzilla plays out as they charge on two gate cards.)

You gotta fight for what's right

(Godzilla faces Space Godzilla, Destroyah and a skeletal humanoid monster as he bellows while his body exploded red.)

Before it's gone, gone, gone

(Shiro and dan yell as they raise their ability cards in their hands and slam them down on the ground.)

This is Bakugan!

(The title appears as a Godzilla roar shakes the title until the scene goes black)

In japan after the tag team tournament, and the brawlers were having a good time celebrating. Especially Shiro, but recently he had been getting messages from the J-pop twins Jenny and Jewels, on his almost vacant Tinder account of all places.

"Looks like you're a hit with the J-pop twins." Runo teased him while she was eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"Yeah, it's...a little odd." the green haired boy said. "Eh, best not to complain."

TAP TAP TAP.

That's when they heard small tapping noises on the window of Marucho's big room.

"What's that noise?" Julie asked.

Turning they saw two bakugan orbs. The one tapping looked like a red Pteranodon, the second looked like a spiky lizard/armadillo.

"Two new bakugan." Marucho spoke.

"No ordinary bakugan…" Godzilla spoke. "That's Rodan and Anguirus!"

"Huh?/Nani?!" the brawlers said as Shiro let them in.

"Finally, was about to shatter through the window." Rodan spoke as he popped open.

"Yea whatever you say pigeon boy." Anguirus snorts.

Godzilla hopped off Shiro's shoulder and popped open. "Glad to see you two in one piece."

"Well it wasn't easy." the domed lizard said. "People were kicking me around like a soccer ball, i still have toe and heel marks on my backside…"

"At least you're here now." The king replied. "Now that our team is growing, we'll have a bigger chance getting back home."

Shiro grinned, green, red, brown and yellow energy coursed through his veins as his nails became claws and teeth became fangs, and his eyes became their kaiju way. "I….can feel our power growing…." he said as his cheek rippled with grey and green scales and back.

"Amazing, With every Kaiju Shiro obtains, his Kaiju dna expands, and he's going through a metamorphosis transformation." Marucho spoke.

"See? This was exactly what i was afraid of." shun whispered.

"What's the big deal Shun? Sure he has claws, teeth and scales, but he's still our friend." Dan mentioned.

"Not that. Think of naga, he got near power, a shit load of it, and it consumed him. What if it happens to Shiro?" the boy said.

"Based on what you told us, Shiro obtained this power by his father before he died, while he has dna of the original Kaiju, he is still human like us. It would probably take a ton of negative energy to overload Shiro's body if he were to turn on us he'd go insane." Marucho theorized.

"You sure?" the ninja questioned.

Marucho shrugged. "70% sure."

Shiro on his end controlled the new energy he had and reverted to his old self. "Whoa...you guys don't screw around with your energy."

"Yeah, but gojira here is about as careful as a bull in a china shop." Anguirus laughed, elbowing his long time rival.

"Yes, being a king with so much power has its duties." The king replied before he tensed and snapped at the door. "Grr…"

"What's wrong?" shiro asked.

"Someone is approaching, and i'm sensing the presence of another kaiju and kaiju energy." Godzilla replied.

There was a knock. "Sir? You have another visitor." Kado, marucho's butler called.

"Uh...okay, bring our visitor in." He replied.

The doors opened before a new person walked in. It was a girl about their age, she had dark coal colored hair that fell to her hips, red eyes while she wore a white tank top and black vest, her pants were small and tight, reaching to her mid thighs, she had black fingerless gloves on, her body type was curvy and hourglass, hips wide, begging to be held, legs as thick as tree trunks, a rear end the shape of a heart, and a whooping K-cup bust being held by the vest.

"Holy…" the boys said.

The girls red eyes danced around the room, scanning each brawler before she set eyes on Shiro. "...Shiro." She spoke in a deep russian like tone, rich and thick as honey. "You bear the energy of the Kaiju bakugan, am i right?"

The boy blushed. "How did you….?"

The girl only chuckled low as she gave a small toothy grin, the took slowly formed a small fang as her eyes became radiated with red energy and her skin hardened a bit to form dark coal scales.

"You're…" the boy gasped. "You're like me."

"Correct." The girl spoke. "And me and my partner have been eager to meet you and your king." A dark coal bakugan rolled on her shoulder before popping open, it looked like Godzilla a bit, but more lizard like.

"Zilla." Godzilla said callously. "You have nerve coming here, american."

"Gojira." Zilla spoke in a deep female tone. "I've been eager to see you again."

"What do you want?" Shiro asked.

The new girl licked her lips slowly as a distraction before pulling out a card. "We will brawl, one on one, your king, against my queen."

Grinning the boy pulled out his field card and his eyes flashed red. "Bring it."

"Bakugan, field open!" Both shouted as their cards glowed. Dan and the others used their cards to watch this fight as they stood with Shiro.

"Allow me to set the field." The girl grinned. "Gate card set!" She tossed the one card as it glowed and grew.

"And i'll go first, Bakugan Brawl!" shiro yelled. "Bakugan stand!"

Godzilla roared as he rose once more in battle. Then coughed and hacked. "...i'm getting too old for this crap."

"Gojira enters battle at 580 Gs." The bakupods buzzed.

"Let me rejuvenate you then." The girl grinned. "Gate card, open! Monster Island!" The card opened up as the group and Kaiju were now standing upon Godzilla's home island.

"What…." the king said as he felt his power rise.

"Monster island can only be active with a kaiju, the card will rise any kaiju bakugan by 100 Gs every turn, plus any ability card activated will grant that said kaiju a bonus of 50 Gs." The girl grinned.

"Power increase of 100 Gs. Gojira now at 680 Gs." The machine stated.

"Bakugan brawl!" she yelled, throwing Zilla. "Bakugan stand! Rise Aquos-Pyrus Zilla!"

Zilla rose as she was more different as the others remember, she was more buff and slimmer in all the right places as she gave a screech serpent roar.

"New bakugan Recognized. Aquos-Pyrus Zilla enters battle at 550 Gs. Power increase to 650 Gs from gate card." The pods buzzed.

"Shiro seems to have a match here." Runo said.

"Hey by the way, i never got your name." Shiro said.

The dark coal haired girl licked a finger before grinning. "Call me Zina handsome." She purred with a wink.

"Well Zina, lets see what you got." He told her. "Alrighty Gojira, let's get to it!"

Godzilla agreed as the two lizards clashed and pushed against each other.

"60 years yet you're as strong as the last we fought." Zilla purred.

"How are you still alive? Last i saw you, i tail slapped you into the Sydney opera house and blew it up, with you in it!" he growled.

"I'm not as weak as many would think of me." She grinned before bashing her head to his own.

"Says the woman whose mother was killed by weak human weapons." Gojira growled.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Rodan and Jr laughed. "BURN!"

"My mother was weak yes, but not me." She growled as she pushed him back bit. "While you were all cozy at your island, I have been improving, I fought and destroyed many mutated kaiju, even killed my own mother who was reincarnated as a cyborg."

He stared at her. "You and I are much too alike. Human, let's end this, this chat bores me."

"Got it! Ability card activate, Atomic Breath!"

"Power increase of 200 Gs, bonus of 50 Gs. Gojira now at 930 Gs." The pods spoke.

"Ability Card activate! Atomic Blaze!" Zina called and used Zillas signature attack.

"Power boost of 250 Gs. Zilla now at 900 Gs." The pods spoke again.

Both large kaiju roared and fired their signature attacks as they collided in a wrestle match.

"Heh, guess you didn't get the bonus. Kind of a raw deal." Shiro smirked. "Fusion ability activate. Red Spiral Atomic Blaze!"

Godzilla's spines glowed red now as the breath became red.

"Power boost of 250 Gs and 50 Gs bonus. Gojira now at 1180 Gs." The pod buzzed.

Zilla was doing her best to keep her strength up but the might of the blast Godzilla radiated was too much as she was hit by the blast and roared in pain. The explosion faded as Zilla rolled to Zina.

"Match set. Shiro Wins. 1,200 baku points awarded." The pods spoke as the group returned to normal time.

"Heh, that's my skills talking!" the boy smirked, throwing a thumbs up.

The others gathered Shiro and congratulated him. Zina picked up Zilla as she popped open. "Forgive me Zina, I failed."

"You did well." She smiled before approaching the group. "Shiro."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Good battle, you are as strong as people say." She replied with a small grin.

"Your not bad yourself." the boy told her, looking her over again subtly. "In more ways than one."

"I think you deserve a little something." She grinned.

"What would that be?" Shiro asked.

"This." Zina grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him close before crashing her lips to his own and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

That caused all the brawlers' jaws to drop. How forward was this chick?! Shiro himself was surprised by her bold action as he can't help but grow aroused to her kiss.

A minute into the kiss, Zina pulled back as strings of saliva connected their mouths. "How was your reward handsome?" She purred.

"That was a reward for beating you? Man if that's what i get for winning…." shiro grinned, grabbing her. "I can only imagine what'll happen if i let you win."

"Care to find out?" She purred in his ear, one leg wrapped around his hip and arms around his neck, breasts pushing up against his chest.

"Oh get a room you two!" Preyas called at them.

Zina pulled back, ignoring Preyas as she handed him her address on a piece of paper. "Meet me at my house in an hour." She brushed a finger under his chin before walking out, swaying her hips while her ass jiggled.

"Wow...what a woman." shiro said as he watched her. Then got a message from the J-pop stars again, it was their address as well. 'Oh I'm gonna love my life as a hybrid.'

A little later after their celebration, Shiro was heading to meet Zina at her home while he gave a call to his mom.

"So she's like you, and has a desire to get you in bed?" his mother asked with a knowing giggle.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Do you think dad….had another kid with another woman?"

"It's hard to say, it maybe possible some other people might have obtained the kaiju dna during its development and some people experimented with it." She answered.

"Oh…" he said. "Well i'll let you know how things go."

"Make sure she can't walk for days sweetie." she told him.

"Oh I will." He chuckled before hanging up. He got to Zina's home before walking to the door and knocked.

The door opened as he was face to face with another woman, her hair was blood red with red eyes like Zina's, she wore a small kinky top that only covered the top part of her breasts, which she wore no bra, slim and toned stomach and belly button exposed while wearing tight gym shorts, her body was hourglass and curvy with large hips and legs, an ass heart shaped and T-cup sized tits.

"Uh...hello, is Zina here?" the boy asked.

"Oh you must be the boy my baby girl was talking about when she got home." The woman grinned. "My my, you're more of a hunk than I thought."

"Uh thank you miss-?" he told her.

"Mina." She giggled as her movement made her breasts jiggle. She took his hand. "Come on in, let's get you comfortable."

"O..Okay." Shiro blushed as the mother took him inside and shut the door, she took him into the living room and set him on a large comfy chair. "Thank you ma'am…"

"You're welcome." Mina told him. "Zina! Your friend is here!"

Shiro heard footsteps before he flushed, she was in straps and thongs while wearing a playboy outfit of Godzilla with a tail, spines and claws. "Welcome handsome."She purred.

"My god…" he gasped, the garter belted godzilla bikini really aroused him.

"Does my mate like my outfit?" She purred, shaking her bust with a slap of her ass when she bent down.

He nodded, throat becoming dry. He really wanted her ass.

"You're such a whore Zina." Mina purred as she grasped her daughters ass and breasts.

"Mmmmm, mother." She moaned and pushed against her.

"Entertain your friend, i'll be in the kitchen." she told her, smacking Zina's ass as she walked by.

"So you're mom, is a MILF?" Shiro asked.

"Oh yes, as is my aunt, grandmother and my slutty two sisters." Zina smirked with a wink.

"Sisters?" he asked.

"Oh yes. They should be coming home any minute." she said. "They're singers you know."

"Wha?" Shiro asked before they heard the door open, turning he gasped at the sight of two familiar girls. "Jenny, jewels?"

"Hello." they smiled, waving.

"Surprise." Zina grinned before approaching her sisters. "You two like my new outfit I bought online?"

"Yeah! It's sexy AF!" Jenny told her.

"Good, cause…" She opened a chest and pulled two bags out. "I bought you two a pair as well." the sisters squealed before taking the bags and running upstairs to try them on.

"Oh boy…" was all Shiro could say.

The two sisters came down a minute later, Jenny was wearing an Anguirus outfit with a soft shell, tail and straps covering her nipples of her D-cup breasts and pussy while Jewels wore a Manda serpent outfit with a tail and flipper gloves, straps holding the outside of her C-cup breasts and a small cloth covering her pussy.

"Whoa…." he gasped.

Zina grinned at him. "Shall we mate with him sisters?"

"Yes." The purred before they approached with swaying hips and bouncing breasts.

"Then let's get him." Zina grinned, tackling him on the chair.

The girls kept him pinned before they undid his pants, his cock already hard as it popped out. "Ooooo, he's big." Jenny purred as the three grasped his cock and balls, pumping him, fondling his balls.

"It's as big as a lead pipe…" Jewels added.

"Oh shiiiiit." Shiro moaned in pleasure.

"Show us your Kaiju side hunk, we like it rough." Zina grinned as she verted to her own kaiju state.

The boy grinned as he grabbed the girls and tore their clothes off. "You asked for it."

"Stand back girls." Zina grinned. "He's mine first." She pushed him back and crashed her lips with his again in a deep and rough make out session.

"Mmmmmm!" the two moaned, kissed and roamed each other. Shiro shoved three fingers in Zina's pussy and fingered her as Zina furiously pumped Shiro's cock.

"Oh yeah you love my slutty body you bastard." Zina growled with lust.

The boy grinned and pushed her down on the couch. Then got on top of her. "You're mine."

"Then claim me!" She yelled, grabbing his hips and shoved his cock into her pussy.

The boy groaned and started pounding her. "Fuck!"

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes! Fuck me! Fuck me you fucking cocksucker!" Zina spat and dug her nails in his ass.

Shiro groaned and pounded her more and harder. "RRRRRRRR!"

"RRRRRRRRR!" Zina growled as well, both embracing their inner kaiju before she flipped over and presented to him.

The boy grasped her hips and pounded even more. Jenny and Jewels watched nearby as they furiously fingered each other.

"Oh this is so hot." Jenny moaned.

"He's...his sex drive is insane!" jewels nodded.

"I can't take it!" Jenny moaned as she faced her sister and spread her legs. "Fuck me Jewels, I want it right now!"

Jewels nodded and entwined their legs together. "You got it." both sisters smashed their soaked pussies together, moaning like whores, hips grinding and scissoring as they humped each other in wild pounds.

Shiro roared as he pounded Zina. "i'm gonna breed you, Zina!"

"Do it! Cum inside me! Impregnate me with tons of babies for us to fuck! FUCKING CUM!" The girl screeched, juices splashing his crotch.

The man moaned and spewed into her. "Now you're mine."

"All yours." She purred, kissing him sloppily. The two moaned before they heard screaming from the two sisters as they saw them scissor furiously while thrashing and crashing hip to hip with loud wet slaps of their crotches. They came with wet juices but they kept going.

"They're restless, let me treat that.' Shiro said walking to them. The sisters gazed up at him while scissoring. Shiro pulled them apart before putting Jenny on top of Jewels, showing his cock into the purple haired girls cunt and furiously ate out the green haired girls pussy.

"Ohhhh shit!" Jenny moaned.

"Yeeeeeeees!" Jewels gasped in bliss. Shiro was gonna love having Zina's family in his harem, oh yes he was.

(With dan)

Dan returned home for his time off before heading out again for his next battle at the tournament. "Mom, I'm home!"

His mom was doing yoga as usual. "Oh, you're home!" she looked at him with a smile. "How was the tournament?"

"Went well, made it to the next round." Dan replied while blushing a bit by his mother's flexibility.

She got into a position where she was on her back, hips and legs in the air and legs crossed. "That's great." She took notice of her son's cheeks turning redder. "Are you okay honey? You're cheeks are red."

"Uh, I'm fine." He replied while rubbing his cheeks. "I just need something to drink." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of lemonade and gulped it down quickly.

"Are you alright daniel?" Drago asked. The twins popped his pocket, the curious little ones wanted to listen.

"I'm fine Drago, really." He replied. "Just a bit tired is all."

"If you say so." his partner shrugged.

The babies shrugged, crawling back in his pocket.

(later that night)

Night fell as Dan was already in bed, his mind kept running over his dream of his mom, and the fact he was getting aroused when he was watching her stretch.

'Guuu, what's wrong with me?' he thought while rubbing his face with both hands.

Thinking, he decided to get up and splash cold water on his face, to cool himself off. He took a small breath before he exited his bathroom. As he was about to head back to his room, he heard muffling sounds from his mom's room. "Mom?" He grew curious what was going on with her. As he was approaching her room, the sounds got louder. He gently opened the door and took a peek inside, and his cheeks flushed red.

The woman was fingering herself on her bed.

'Oh my God…' Dan thought. He wanted to rip away and run, but his body kept him in place while watching his mom materbate.

"Oh oh shit…" she gasped, moaning. Dan blushed, she was hot like that.

When he took a small step back, he accidentally stepped on a board that made a loud 'CREEEEEEAK.' 'oh shit.'

The woman stopped, covering herself. "Who's there?" she said.

Dan quickly backed away, trying to move to his room before she saw him. Jumping in his bed. 'Nope! Not happening!'

He tried to make himself look like hes sleeping as he heard his door creak open slightly.

The woman peered in, then smirked, slowly closing the door. Dan didn't move for a moment before he sat up and sighed. "Whew….that was close…" He said softly while rubbing his head. 'This...isn't good.'

Outside of his room, his mother heard him and gave a small blush while holding her pussy and breasts. "If that's how you wanna play it, fine, let's play." she said, walking into her room, keeping the door open. She laid on her back again and pulled out a box with sex toys. She took a alrge black diloe and shoved it in her pussy and pushed it around.

"Oh yeeeeees!" She moaned out loudly in the house. "Oh yeah put your cock in my pussy!"

Dan heard her, barely, through the walls. "Oh come on!" he groaned, trying to drown out the sound with his pillow as she continued to masterbate. This will be a long and tiring night for the poor kuso boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Battle Royale. Dan's predicament.**

The next day, things were pretty intensive for Dan, after last night of his mothers constant moans in masterbation, he barely got any sleep. He needed some caffeine.

He walked to Runo's cafe while his eyes drooped with bags under his eyes.

"Welcome and good morning si-Whoa Dan, you look terrible." Runo said in shock as she saw him walk in.

"You don't know the half of it." He groaned before sitting at a table. His face planted to the table before pulling out a couple dollars. "Get me a cappuccino, make it a double please."

"Right, want anything to eat with that?" Runo asked.

"Throw in a scone while you're at it." He replied with a tired yawn.

After a few minutes she came back. "Here you go." Then she sat down in front of him. "Okay so what exactly happened?"

Dan took a large gulp of his drink before sighing while clicking the cup down. "You'd call me crazy if I told you."

"Have you seen my parents?" The bluenette asked, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder towards the wall of pictures of her that her dad had. "I live with crazy Dan."

The young man glanced to runo with a blank expression. "Try living with your parents that moan all night long."

"Sorry, what?" She asked in confusion.

"Gah." Dan groaned and decided to get to the point. "My mother was masterbating all night long and moaning like crazy."

"Were you watching?" Runo said, trying not to get sick.

"Yes, I mean no, grrr, it was the heat of the moment runo. I didn't know what my mom was doing before the moment I saw the door unlocked. It was like she wanted me to see her." The boy stated.

"That's really weird." She said. "Don't she and your dad still well, ya know."

Dan sighed. "My dad is always out of town on his trips, so it's just me and my mom."

"So she doesn't have anyone to help her get release." Runo noted. "Yeah that sounds like a good reason to masturbate alright."

"I literally don't know how to handle this Runo, and this morning she was giving me these grins." Dan spoke while taking another sip of his cappuccino.

"Oh god, don't tell me your mom has a taboo fetish?" The girl whispered.

Dan nearly spat his drink out before swallowing with a cough. "You really think that Runo? She's my mother for god's sake, she knows better than that."

"Her current situation is almost exactly like all those moms who do their step sons or daughters. Sure seems possible." Runo whispered.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with this Runo?" Dan asked his friend.

"How should I know?" She told him.

"Cause you're the only person I can trust to tell you about this." her friend stated before ruffling his hair. "I don't know anything about mom and son relationships."

"Neither do I, If you ask me you should ask Shiro." She told him. "He seems pretty into that sorta thing, maybe, I honestly don't know."

'Yeah...maybe shiro can help me with this. I just hope he can.' Dan thought before gulping the last of his drink down. "Okay, so later I'll take to Shiro about this mess."

"Good thinking." Runo nodded. Then one of the customers called her for a refill. "I gotta get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

"Right." He nodded and watched her go. He sighed softly while rubbing his tired eyes. 'I just hope this doesn't lead to even more worse cases such as this.'

"Daniel, If I may interject…" Drago said from his pocket.

"What is it drago?" Dan asked his bakugan partner.

"While I'm not entirely sure about what Human mating customs intail, perhaps your mother may just want to get closer to you?" The dragonoid stated.

"I could understand that, but it's illegal for families to mate eachother." Dan explained.

The Bakugan looked at him. "Illegal? What does that word mean?"

"Illegal means that something cannot be done, it's part of our society. If you do something illegal, you'll be facing consequences, such as being sent to prison or facing charges." dan explained.

"Oh." Drago nodded. Human culture certainly was confusing.

(Meanwhile with Shiro)

Shiro was in the middle of setting up His music set and webcam for the music video shoot, there was an early release of a song from a new Godzilla movie and he wanted to do a cover of it to commiserate the event.

"Why exactly are you doing this again, Human?" Gojira asked.

"Cause I do covers of the music from your games and movies, my fans on youtube like this stuff." Shiro explained. "Besides, the new Godzilla movie that came out has been reaching a ton of hits, making it a new world wide favorite about you and the other kaiju."

"I saw the concept art for me. I look bad ass!" Rodan laughed.

"I have to say the humans really captured my form well." Mothra added.

"I honestly can't believe they made me almost lose to a parasite." Gojira growled.

"Aw lighten up big guy." Shiro chuckled. "At least they captured your title as king of the monsters well in the movie."

As he finished setting up he started strumming on his guitar, then the music started before he started shredding.

Gojira!

Gojira!

Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!

Go! Go! Go!

Gojira!

Gojira!

Gojira!

Go! Go! Go!

Gojira!

Grasping his microphone, the green haired boy started to shred and sing. "With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound He pulls the spitting high-tension wires down!"

Sor Sor!

"Helpless people on subway trains, Scream bug-eyed, as he looks in on them!" Came the boy spun and swung his guitar.

(Gojira! Mosura!)

"He picks up a bus and he throws it back down, As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town!" Shiro sang. "Oh, no, they say he's got to go! Go, go, Godzilla! (Ooh)! Oh, no, there goes Tokyo! Go, go, Godzilla!"

Gojira!

Gojira!

Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!

Go! Go! Go!

Gojira!

Gojira!

Gojira!

Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!

Go! Go! Go!

Gojira!

"Oh, no, they say he's got to go! Go, go, Godzilla! Oh, no, there goes Tokyo! Go, go, Godzilla!" The boy yelled, as he pointed at the camera with a finger gun. "History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man! GODZILLA!"

(Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!)

"History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man! GODZILLA!" Shiro repeated.

(Gojira!)

"History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man!" Repeated again. "GODZILLA! GODZILLA! GODZILLA!"

"History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man!"

Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!

Go! Go! Go!

Gojira!

"History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man!"

Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore!

Go! Go! Go!

Gojira

"History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of man!" Shiro sang one last time. "GODZILLA!" He yelled before jumping while splitting in the air while doing one last strum on his guitar.

(Godzilla's roar in the end)

Shiro panted as he was in a kneeling split after the end of the song. "Hell Yeah."

"That...was...Awesome!" Junior yelled while bouncing around.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but bravo." Anguirus said.

"Very Good Mr. Shiro." The Timujin said, clapping.

"Who knew humans know so highly of you Gojira." Mothra spoke to the king of monsters.

"Heh." The king huffed.

(A couple days later, at Marucho's private airlift.)

A few days have passed with the brawlers, they soon got word from the tournament sponsors that the next match of the tournament will be in Australia, in which the match will be a battle royal.

"Isn't Australia where the Subterra Brawler Julie lives?" Zina asked the Brawlers.

"Yep, she'll be expecting us when we get there." Dan nodded.

"Sure Do hope it's not gonna be as hot as I hear it is down there." Shiro said, adjusting his collar.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to cool you down when I can." The young woman grinned while hugging his arm into her breasts.

"Not exactly what I meant, but okay." The boy smiled. "In any case we can't leave until Marucho gets here with his airship, where is he anyway? It's not like him to be late."

"Your guess is as good as ours." Runo replied while shrugging.

Then there was a loud roar of a jet engine. "Speak of the Devil." Dan smirked as said airship started to fly towards them.

The airship landed before a door opened up as the young boy waved to them. "Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!"

"About Time ya got here shorty!" Shiro called, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

The group boarded the plane before it took off as marucho got them settled into the ship for the ride.

"So where's Shun?" Alice asked, noticing the raven haired loner was missing.

"Wasn't he with us when we were at the airport?" Dan asked.

"He couldn't make it in time, so he asked if we could swing by his house." Marucho explained. "Here it comes now."

True to form the ventus Brawler was on the roof of his Japanese styled house and had a bag slung over his shoulder, and a grappling hook in hand. When the plane flew over him, he tossed the hook upward and it latched on, and he rode the rope as it took him away.

"Show off." Shiro scoffed.

"Man He is such a show off!" Dan groaned.

"Took The Words right outta my mouth." Zina nodded.

While they knew the trip will be a while, Dan decided to take this chance with Shiro. "Hey Shiro, mind if i talk to you in private?"

"Sure." The green haired boy nodded, placing his Bakugan on the table. They went to a different room and sat down, as well as the two fairies. "Stay here ladies. Okay, what's up?"

Dan took a breath and explained. "Something has been up with my mom recently. She seemed a bit more closer to me than usual when my dad out of town...and just last night she was masterbating and moaning like crazy, and even this morning she was giving me these grins." He explained. "Shiro...I don't know if this is true, but I think my mom knows."

Shiro sighed and shook his head. "Dan, Dan, Dan, I told you already, just let it be, if things happen they happen, there's no need to go fearing the inevitable."

Dan sat up, he was right, Shiro had told him that before, Why was he even talking to him about this in the first place? He's the one who started it all.

"I don't know Shiro...I'm just nervous about this. This is all new to me." The pyrus brawler spoke.

Said boy sat back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Trust me Dan, worrying just makes things worse. Just relax, in fact, try using this tournament to take your mind off of things."

Dan breathed. "Yeah...you're right." He thought. 'Maybe this will give me time to think over about this.'

(A little while later, just outside of Sydney Australia.)

Marucho's airship soon touched down in the outback just outside of Sydney Australia, where Julie was eagerly waiting. The group touched down and the hatch opened as they saw the girl.

"Hey guys!" Julie waved.

"Yo Julie!" Dan smiled, waving back.

"Danny!" Julie squealed, jumping to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as they spun around.

"Hey! Julie don't go slobbering all over him!" Runo yelled, face red in aggravation.

Zina grinned before whispering to Shiro. "I smell a catfight."

"Really?" Shiro asked, looking at the situation. "Isn't that how they always act?"

"Humans, when will they ever learn?" Ghidora yawned in his primary voice. "Acting subtle towards your rivals wastes precious time and energy." Added the more high pitched and raspy voice of his third head.

"I'm so happy to see you all, especially you danny." Julie giggled while nuzzling his neck.

"Uh...thanks, I guess?" Dan said sheepishly.

Julie giggled before kissing him on the cheek. This one action caused Runo to blow sky high, as her ears shot out steam and she grabbed Julie by the collar of her pink crop top jacket and pulled her away from Dan and dragged her away as her boot heels made tracks in the orange dirt.

"Well...that escalated quickly." Shiro blinked.

"Uh, what just happened?" Dan asked, confused.

Shun shrugged, Alice giggled, and Marucho pushed up His glasses in intrigue. "Dunno/Well.../I haven't the foggiest idea." They all said.

"So...should we head to the tournament?" The kaiju boy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The team's leader replied. "Alright gang, let's start making our way to the Sydney Bakugan Opera House Arena!"

(A little later, in the stadium.)

The others made it in time as the other remaining brawlers were gathered at the stadium.

"So this tournament, will it be in an attribute specific field like last time?" Shiro asked.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be a Subterra field." Julie chirped.

"Welcome fellow brawlers!" The announcer spoke. "You have made it to the next round, today you will be facing off against each other in a battle royal on the subterra battlefield!"

The field appeared on the screen, it was a sandy desert with quicksand traps, cup ramps, floating platforms, and huge stone statues of what looked like gorem, who slammed the ground causing an earthquake every so often. Pickups were all over the place as well.

"You all will be able to control your bakugan when you throw them. Collect as many power ups and upgrades to give you an edge in battle." The announcer spoke.

"So this will be like the aquos field, Okay and apparently Subterra Bakugan will have an edge." Shiro said. "Sounds like your territory, Anguirus."

"I'll bury them six feet under." The ankylosaur kaiju grinned.

"Now, let us begin the roulette!" The announcer spoke as four wheels spun.

The roulette spun until it slowly ground to a halt, showing the first round. It was Shiro, Shun, a guy named Julio, and some chick named Chan Lee.

'So I get to face shun.' Shiro thought as his kaiju energy pulsed. 'Perfect, time for some payback.'

As they all entered the blank room where the field would appear, everyone took their places, and spectators sat in seats kind of like the ones in an opera house, Hell they even had binoculars like the ones there too.

"Brawlers ready? Begin!" The announcer called.

"Bakugan, field open!" The four called and showed their cards.

The four brawlers emerged into the subterra arena.

"We got this!" Shiro smirked.

"Let's Battle now!" Julio growled, flexing his huge arms.

Chan lee did some Kung fu moves before taunting the boys. "Are you scared?"

Shun simply crossed his arms. "Are you ready? Let's go!"

Next they all threw their gate cards. "Gate card set!"

Shiro then went first. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his chosen orb as it went towards the stone ramps near the pick ups. Like instructed, he collected some of the items around the arena before rolling his bakugan to one of the gate cards. "Bakugan stand!"

Anguirus rose on the Gate card and let out a shriek. "I liiiiiiivvvveee!" He yelled, which oddly enough, made his voice sound like Eddie Murphy. A mist barrier covering him

"Bakugan recognized. Subterra-Pyrus Anguris, enters battle at 580Gs, no other data available. Barrier pick up card also in effect." All bakupods said.

"WIth Barrier, it'll protect Angurius from any sphere attacks." Shiro grinned as he went kaiju mode.

"And the first Bakugan enters the field, and it's one of the fabled kaijugan too! Wonder what it'll do?" The announcer asked.

It was Shun's turn next. "Bakugan Brawl!" he tossed his orb through the field before it rolled to collect a few items before he had his bakugan land on his card. "Bakugan stand!"

There rose a butterfly girl, she was a ventus Bakugan, fragile, but also seemed strong.

"Ventus Monarus enters battle at 425Gs." The bakupods said.

"So his Bakugan of choice is a butterfly? Okay." The green haired boy said.

Chan lee was next, doing more poses before tossing her bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" Her sphere flew through the sandy grounds, picking a few power ups until landing. "Griffon stand!"

Said Bakugan rose on her own card with a roar, the lion half of its body, digging its claws in the card's surface.

"That doesn't look like a griffin...looks more like a chimera." Shiro said.

"Pyrus Griffon enters battle at 570Gs." All bakupods buzzed.

"Now i'm up!" Julio called as he tossed his. "Bakugan brawl!" His sped through the ring before landing on his card. "Falconeer stand!"

As the bakupods updated their users, Shiro tried to see what to do next. "Okay, Let's see...Alright. Ghidora, you're up." He pulled out the tyrant of terror and aimed right at Pyrus Griffon's forehead. "Bakugan Brawl!"

The bakugan landed on Chan lees card before rising up with his traditional bell-like screech.

"Bakugan Ghidorah enters battle at 580 Gs." The pods buzzed.

Ghidora's spiny tails rattled like a rattlesnake as his heads all examined the Bakugan before them with varying degrees of intrigue, as he towered over it, his wings helping him up like a dragon would with its wings.

Chan lee trembled a bit, having her first opponent to be one of the legendary enemies of Gojira himself. "G-Gate card open! Pyrus field!" The card opened as fire burned around the two.

"Griffon power increase of 90 Gs. power now at 660 Gs." The pods spoke.

The second head of Ghidorah chuckled, the middle scoffed, while the third trembled. The middle head bit the trembling one to make it buck up as gold lightning crackled around it's body and it's spread its wings, lightning shooting out of the tips.

"We are not afraid of you!" Ghidorah roared. Storm clouds forming over the stadium as strong winds started to gather.

Shiro looked down at his ability card as it glowed and rewrote itself. "Ability card activate! Titanic Dark Lightning Hurricane!"

Ghidorah screeched as the lightning surge stronger around him as the darkness blasted his body, thus mixing purple lightning around his body. It shot from every part of his body as it dug into the surface of the card, destroying it and putting out the fire, gale force winds blowing at the Pyrus Bakugan as it tried to stay put.

"Gate card bonus nullified. Griffon back to 570 Gs. Ghidorah power increase of 150 Gs, boosted to 830 Gs." The pods buzzed.

Ghidorah blasted his gravity bolts at Griffin as it exploded, causing it to fly and turn into a sphere, landing at Chan Lee's feet.

"What a strong start, Shiro has mopped the floor with Chan Lee's Griffon like it was just a kitty!" The announcer called.

"Ha! Better luck next time." Shiro smiled as he caught the Bakugan.

Julio went next, he tried to avoid a direct fight with Anguris by going to his own card with his next Bakugan, awarding him a double stand. "Alright!" He grinned.

Shun tossed another card to the field before tossing his next bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" Tossing it, it skid around the field before summoning his falconeer on his next gate card.

"Falconeer enters battle at 430 Gs." The pods announced.

Chan Lee was also being cautious, she then decided to set another card and put her own Bakugan there for a possible double stand. "Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Warrius!" She yelled.

"Warrius enters battle at 470 Gs." The pods buzzed.

Angurius meanwhile growled. "This is getting annoying! Shiro! How about you use my ability card to have them hear my challenge loud and clear!?"

"Alright, If you say so." Shiro shrugging, throwing the card in the air. "Ability card activate! Kaiju Sonic War Cry!"

Angurius inhaled his breath before releasing a massive soundwave, hitting Falconeer, Ventus Monaris, and Pyrus Warrius, the three bakugan hearing his call before a path formed, allowing them to approach him.

Falconeer was the one to take up the challenge as it walked to the Kaiju as it's barrier disappeared and the pathway sealed itself. With his opponent finally in range, the mutated ankylosaur growled as it hit the ground with his tail in challenge.

Shun acted quickly, knowing his bakugan won't stand a chance. "Ability card activate! Monaris wind carry!" The butterfly bakugan took off to the skies and flew around. "This should even the odds!" The second ventus bakugan landed next to falconeer.

"Falconeer and Monaris join forces, combined power level of 855 Gs." The pods noticed.

"Damn…" Shiro thought, then realized that he had an ace in the hole. "Oh yeah! Gate card open, Quicksand freeze!" the gate card opened up before sand covered the ventus bakugan up while Angurius stood over it like it was stone.

"Sudden power decrease to 400 Gs!" The bakupods said.

Said kaiju turned around and raised his tail, then slammed it down on the two Bakugan, causing a huge explosion of sand going up like a geyser. The two Ventus Bakugan returned to their Brawler and Shun growled in aggravation.

"Shun has lost both of his bakugans to Shiro as well! This kid is unstoppable!" The announcer called.

In the private domes, marduk grinned. "I can sense such hatred from Shiro to Shun."

"Guess Shunny boy's gonna get clobbered from digging into private info about him." Masquerade smirked.

"Heh heh, that it would seem, oh ally mine. That it would seem." Marduk nodded.

Shiro tossed his next gate card down before tossing Anguirus again. "Bakugan brawl! Angurius, Rise again!" The ankylosaurus emerged again and roared.

"Skyress." Shun said to his partner.

"There's no need to ask, Shun, send me in." She told him.

Shun nodded before grasping her. "Bakugan Brawl!" He yelled and tossed his ace in. "Skyress, stand!" The wind phoenix rose and screeched, facing Anguirus.

"Ventus Skyress enters battle at 520 Gs." The pods announced.

"Finally decided to throw in your ace huh?" Shiro smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy every moment of this."

"Go skyress!" Shun yelled as his bakugan lunged.

"Ah Ah Ah, not so fast! Gate card open!" Shiro grinned wagging his finger. "Triple Battle!"

A rainbow lightning cage divider stopped Skyress from advancing. "Mosura, your turn." Shiro said. The sphere rose before rushing into the fight, emerging as the next kaiju rose next to Angurius as she chirped with a screech.

"Haos-Ventus Mothra enters battle at 420Gs, combined power equal to 840Gs!" Both bakupods buzzed.

"So, we finally meet, face to face, Ventus Skyress." Mothra chirped.

"You're the infamous Mothra, guardian of earth." Skyress spoke back.

"And by proxy, Queen of monsters, yes." She nodded. "You should be grateful. For you are about to meet your match."

"Time to get some payback!" Shiro yelled as he drew his final card. "Ultimate ability activate! Rage mode!" Rings of energy formed around the two kaiju as both screeched and roared while they glowed red.

"Power surge detected. Both bakugan power boost of 300 Gs, combined to 1,240Gs!" All bakupods buzzed.

"Skyress! Ability card activate! Typhoon green Phoenix storm!" Shun yelled, throwing his card towards her.

Skyress screeched while glowing green while energy spun around her.

"Skyress power increase of 200 Gs, total to 720 Gs." The pods announced.

The red and green beast shaped energy flames charged at each other as they collided, with the following explosion all three Bakugan were sent back, Skyress was smoking and dusty as she landed at Shun's feet, while the other two were glowing red and hot to the touch. The victor was Shiro.

"Ow Ow Ow! Hot Bakugan, hot Bakugan! Yow!" Shiro yelped, tossing them around.

"With Shun's last bakugan defeated, he is now eliminated from the competition!" The announcer spoke. "And with three wins, Shiro is now moving on to the next round!"

Shiro stepped out while the other two duke it out while holding the three up. "Good job you three, we got that battle in the bag."

"It was a waste of time." Ghidorah growled.

"That certainly was fun." Mothra giggled.

"Borrring!" Anguris groaned.

"You did well mistress Mosura." The fairies said from inside Shiro's shirt pocket.

Shiro chuckled before joining the others at the stands. "Hey Shiro! Good job out there!" Dan spoke.

"Thanks Dan." Shiro smiled.

"Poor Skyress though, I hope she's okay." Runo said in concern.

"Yeah." Julie nodded.

"Well Shun certainly got what he deserved for what he did to me." Shiro scoffed while crossing his arms.

"Still, don't you think you went a little overboard? Couldn't you have taken your anger out on someone else?" Alice asked.

"I concur, We needed Shun to help with masquerade and Marduk, now he's out of the competition." Marucho nodded. "Now we are at a serious disadvantage."

"Well, if HE didn't hack into my life and told me about the truth about who I was and my father, maybe he wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place. It was his fault from the start this happened and he got what was coming to him." The kaiju boy stated firmly.

The Brawlers all seemed a little shocked at how mad he got and backed away, almost out of fear. Shiro seeing this blinked slowly. "You kidding me? You all really scared of me?"

"It's not that Shiro." Alice told him. "It's just your temper is a little...unnerving, is all."

"You all think that? You think I might go crazy cause my power is growing stronger? You all think I might go savage on you all?" The boy asked while his eyes flashed.

Runo looked the most scared. Dan noticed that and decided to try and calm them both. "No, that's not it at all dude." Dan told him.

"Yes, Dan is right. It's natural to be cautious around something that you don't understand." Drago nodded.

"This coming from a bakugan who doesn't understand about kaiju or humans." A dark voice spoke before a sphere hovered over and popped open, revealing to be Monster X.

"Monster X!" Godzilla growled.

"Little brother." Ghidorah hissed.

"It's been a while you two." Monster X spoke before turning to Shiro. "And you're Shiro, I've heard much about you."

"Oh really?" The boy asked.

"You hold an amazing gift of the Kaiju, yet your friends don't understand how great you truly are." The monster explained.

"Shiro, Don't listen to him, I know Monster X, he lives to manipulate others to do his bidding by turning them on each other." Godzilla whispered.

"He's right human, my little brother is a crafty one." Ghidorah nodded.

"This coming from my big brother who can't even defeat an overgrown lizard." Monster X mocked.

"Last I checked, you didn't either, 'Little' Brother." Ghidorah hissed.

Monster X chuckled. "True, but I have grown stronger than ever, not even you or Godzilla can beat me." He turned to Shiro again. "Think it over Shiro, You are holding back your gift, and Me and my Master, can unlock your full potential." He laughed before vanishing in orange sparks.

Silence fell, everyone didn't move or speak, until Zina spoke. "Shiro….Master?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was silent for a moment. "...he's lying."

Dan breathed in relief. "Glad you think so man."

"I may think so, but that doesn't let you off the hook, I don't appreciate being held in distrust by the ones I consider my friends." He told the Brawler. The others glanced at each other with concern, knowing they have a lot to make up for.

Meanwhile, orange sparks spurted as Monster X appeared before landing in marduk's palm. "He refused to join us, but I sensed a mislead in his mind."

"We shall see if things plan out, o Monster Mine, but do not become complacent." Marduk told him.

"Of course, 'Master'." Monster X grinned as a purple flash waved over Marduk's visible eye.


End file.
